


In Light, In Darkness

by deansomega94



Series: As Above, So Below [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Chuck was not God, Demon Dean, F/F, F/M, Flashback to molestation incest forced pornography and prostitution by John, Happy Ending to Series, John drugged the boys when Dean was 20 he thought they didn’t remember but Sam did and told Dean, John is serial killer, Lower Hell, M/M, Major Character Death which is Permanent, Multi, Occult Stuff, Polyamory, Rape, Side Quests, Soulless Sam, Termination of Nephilim, Threesome - F/M/M, Total Smutfest, Wincest - Freeform, flashback to forced incest, flashback to murder, graphic flashback to rapes and batteries, magical amnesia, please heed warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Part two of our saga starts with the refreshed, incredibly horny newlyweds returning from their honeymoon. They step into the lives of those they left behind carefully, because they have implanted memories for the Tuesday before Thanksgiving until a couple of days before.Sophie is saddened that Aunt Mo had the funeral without her. She wanted to be there for them. They kept it private, though there didn’t seem to many he was close to. Sophie thought it was sad that he never let anyone in, except Phoebe. And then he pushed her away, too.The enemy doesn’t waste anytime showing they are playing for keeps. Before they can find there routine, they are in mourning clothes.
Relationships: Abigor/Lamina (OFC), Arthur Ketch/Lady Antonia Bevell, Ash(Supernatural)Bradbury/Cheyenne Phin(OFC), Benny Lafitte/Madison(Heart, Bobby Singer/Marielle Moseley (OFC), Bottom Dean/Top Sam not totally consensual (spell), CeeCee (Celia)Morrell (OFC)/Desdemona (Diz) Elizondo(OFC)/Geoffrey(Geoff) Baker(OMC), Charlie Bradbury/Tracie Bell, Claire Novak/Kaia Nieves, Cole Trenton/Carmen Beanes(OFC), Crowley/Anael, Dean Winchester/Sophia Grace Winchester(OFC), Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Edmund Moseley(OMC)/Raymond Moseley(OMC), Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Jo Harvelle/Leo Webb, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Krissy Chambers/Aidan Foster(Supernatural, Macrae Moseley(OMC)/Lucinda Moseley (OFC), Marielle Sutton(OFC)/Franklin Sutton(OMC), Marielle Sutton(OFC)/Terin Jamshidi(OMC), Mary Winchester/Castiel, Mick Davies/Alex Jones, Missouri Moseley/Rufus Turner, Patience (Turner)Moseley/Xavier Turner(OMC), Phoebe Garner(OFC)/Ennis Ross, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester/Sophia Winchester, Sam Winchester/Jo Harvelle Winchester, Sam/Sophie(spell and noncon), Steven Jesse Moseley(OMC)/Megan Moseley(OFC)
Series: As Above, So Below [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634050
Kudos: 1





	1. Looks Like The Honeymoon Is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reigningqueenofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/gifts).



> This series is dedicated to reigningqueenofwords, because she wrote the very first fanfic I ever read. I discovered stories I love here about the characters I love! It led to me trying it out myself and broke a five year long writer’s block. So, thank you! Keep doing what you do. 😊💐💜
> 
> Also some name adjustments: Patience is a Moseley with Rufus and his nephews being Turner it got confusing. Aidan is given the last name a Foster, we were never told what it was. I gave Dean the middle name of Patrick, looked better on the wedding invitations.
> 
> Storylines:Kevin never happened. Josephine’s parents never died and Aidan was raised by an aunt that lived not too far Krissy, he started flirting in seventh grade, they got together in ninth, went to college, an injury forced Lee out of hunting, now he provides weaponry and info. He found hunters willing to try her Dead Man’s Blood Suspension Bullets. He runs a normal gun shop up front and a hunter one in a secret chamber in his basement. Ash and Charlie, Charlie couldn’t find him when their parents died because he was estranged because he got expelled from MIT, he is eight years older. He was devastated when she told him, mostly because she was alone at twelve. Between them and Rowena, everyone has their real identities and no record. Lucifer, rules Upper Hell. Crowley is King of The Crossroads, he is affiliated with light, God set rules, which Crowley happily follows, no more deals less than seven years. No cheating out of time. You can extend your time if you spy for him. Lower Hell wants to destroy this plane so they can use the wreckage to get into Heaven while it is still weakened. Lucifer sealed the door between upper and lower and made it flesh and blood, it had to be the only Archangel never to kill a human woman by knocking her up, and other specific and highly unlikely, unless Yahweh is engineering the key because the seal on the door is breaking, which will pull down the fragile walls between universes, killing all of creation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends two weeks alone in a tropical paradise built for two. He works on his whole body tan. He learns that his smart, beautiful, talented bride would have made a really great stripper. For large chunks of time he can stay in the here and now, he can let reality just be the sun and tropical breezes and the margaritas sipped out of Sophie’s navel. It can be the Complete Kama Sutra book, Gabriel left on their bedroom nightstand and the very hot fact that his wife hadn't been unable to do a single one of the positions. Then he remembers that someone wants to kill her, before she kills herself for Yahweh. Gabriel told him, one on one, Sophie may have more raw power than Lamina, but she hasn’t had millennia to hone it, so she would probably lose. If Sophie wants her best chance it would be to kill Abigor. Abigor, the ArchDevil from The Fall. Couldn’t they just stay there. No. They were parents, had twins on the way. He’d give just about anything for the hut to grow and all their family stay there safe with them. But they are Winchesters, they don’t walk away from a chance to save lives. Bummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️
> 
> GRAPHIC, BLOODY, MURDER
> 
> SEVERE DEPRESSION
> 
> SPELL-INDUCED UNFAITHFULNESS DREAMS, THAT INCLUDE THEIR ASTRAL SELVES, THEY DO PSYCH DAMAGE TO THE DREAMER, THEY MORPH INTO RAPE AND TORTURE.

  
  
  


  
It occurred to Dean that he had never been someplace as quiet as the tropical astral bubble he was honeymooning in. Sophie was taking a shower and attending to the “Feminine Mystique”. He had opened the refrigerator in the floating mini mansion and found a pail full of chilled Sol beer, twelve of them. The note on them had said to enjoy them, sparingly. When they celebrate their anniversary, there would always be a twelve pack chilled in the fridge for him. Dean, put the note away, after kissing it. He had tried to put it in a pocket of which he had none. They had agreed that they would require no clothing while here. If they decided they wanted to be around people they were equipped with a minimal amount of clothing. He went to go find her. He stopped in his tracks, she had on a winter white bikini, with a tan crochet coat, it came with a conch belt and she had on the jewelry. Her ears had gigantic circles of silver in them. Her hair was loose and she had on cowboy boots and a matching hat. He sat on the edge of a chaise.

”I thought you wanted to go naked while we were here?” Dean couldn’t stop drooling over the sexy southwestern gunslinger in a swim suit vibe the outfit had.

She turned away from Dean, “Gonna Find My Baby” from “American Outlaws” started playing and she untied the top to the suit. She reached up and pulled it off with out taking off the crochet coat. She dropped it carelessly to the ground. She undid the ties to each side of the bikini bottoms and they fell, she kicked them away. She undid the belt, the whole times she was grinding and thrusting to the music, she dropped it away too. She finished dancing to the song facing away from Dean. She was driving him crazy on purpose but knew he wouldn’t move because he wanted to watch the show. When the last note filled the air, she whirled around then looked up from under the brim of her hat. She pushed him back in the chaise and mounted her stallion. She rubbed her wet warmth back and forth over him, then she held him still and slammed herself onto it. Her eyes filled with lust. “Hold on horsey, because I am going to ride you rough and hard and when I’ve taken all you have for now. I am going to take off the remains of my clothes and then I will spend the remainder with only the occasional apron on.” She kissed him wet and dirty. He was sure his ears were smoking. “Is that okay with you my husband?”

”Uh...Yeah...Um...Yes.” Dean managed to grit out as she clinched and unclinched him.

”Good.” Sophie said with a grin. She started out slow, but taking him in to the hilt, which was when he hit her cervix. She moaned and slowly slid up and almost off before she slid back down his shaft. When she bumped him into her cervix, she came. After resting a couple of seconds to let him back off the ledge and for her to catch her breath, during which she leaned down and suckled each nipple, Dean groaned. She smiled at him and then she spurred him into a gallop. When she had come twice more, he took control and used his knowledge of her body to squeeze another orgasm from her, this time he went too. She rested on his chest, breathing heavily, she wrapped her arms around him. He noticed she was shaking slightly.

”Baby, what is it?” Dean rubbed her back.

”I wanted to try for your honeymoon, but I just hate being on top. I like the feeling of you over me, protecting me.” She looked down and blushed. “Some Celestial Super Being” I am. I can’t even take the front for the time it takes to have sex.” She nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

”I liked when any woman in the past would take the top. I love when you take the bottom.” He turned them over, leaned back and pulled off her boots, hat, and jacket. It makes me feel like a stud, protecting you. Especially, when I remember you putting yourself between me and Cole.” She covered her face with her hands.

“When you brought up me protecting you from Cole, you started getting hard.” She clinched around him and moaned.

”You know what the sexiest thing you’ve done is.” She shook her reddened cheeks no. “Is refuse to hurt family, that you didn’t like, because you knew he was possessed. You put your faith in God and he will not let this be the end. And you didn’t fight back because you were still having a hard time controlling how much power you used.” She was blushing and whimpering because he was rock hard and in her to the hilt. He pulled back, held her hands down, with one of his, and he rode her hard. He suckled and slid his free hand to her clit where he moved his thumb round and round. She moaned his name, loud and lusty. She came out of nowhere and it stole her breath, but when he pulled out and turned her over, she was still clinching. He opened her up, grabbed the lube off the little table where they had left the travel container earlier. He lubed her and she came. Dean chuckled as he lubed himself, lined up and slid fast and smooth to the hilt into her ass. He rubbed her lips and then kissed her deep.

”Please, Dean, pummel me. When we get back home. I will probably be too far gone for me to be pummeled with abandon, until they are born.” She smiled when she felt him grow harder.

”That makes me feel like a stud, two at once. I know you are safe and I would never try three at the same time. But you healthy while you bake two at once, really does it for me.” He went back to his pummeling and he nibbled on her back and the cord of her neck.

”Dean, Mark me on my shoulder, permanently. Your teeth marks, ummm...please?”

When he felt like he was close he bit in as hard as he could, below her right shoulder blade. She screamed part in pain, but mostly in pleasure. The birds squawked indignantly as they settled back into their trees. They laughed as they both fought for air. Dean turned her on her side, still resting in her. He kissed her forehead and she smiled, softly. He looked at a parrot that hadn’t settled and told him to get over it. When he turned back, she was sleeping. He smiled, snuggled in around her and followed.   
  
He woke an hour or so later and he picked her up to carry her inside. He wanted to fist her. He got hard thinking about his hand, then his arm disappearing inside her while she moaned and shook. He laid her on her stomach by the end of the bed. He got the lube out and lubed her hole by holding it open, then he lubed his hand and lower arm thoroughly. He spread her legs and began rubbing one finger back and forth across her hole. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She shook her head yes. Dean slid the finger in and worked it in and out, until it moved smoothly, then he did the same with each finger until he could extend his fingers, bunch them and they moved smoothly in and out. He pulled out he watched her face she watched his. It turned him on more knowing she wasn’t watching as part of being able to let him do this, she was watching because she wanted to see the pleasure on his face. Dean pushed his closed fist inside her, she sighed lustily and squirmed and her ass clinched his fist, but she licked her lips and nodded. He pushed his wrist and some of his forearm in and he could tell she was edging, so he held still. He pushed in slowly until he had his arm inside her to the elbow. He twisted it around and she moaned his name. He kissed her, filthy and raunchy as he could. He whispered and showed her with the other arm. “I’m in you up to the fold of my elbow.” She groaned. “Please move it back and forth, fuck me with your arm, please.” She whispered. Dean watched her face closely as he began to move just a little bit at a time, her eyes were lust-blown, her mouth was chewing on her bottom lip. “More, please, my love, more.” She whispered. He pulled back quite a bit and pushed it back in fast, she groaned in pleasure and her breathing started to rasp. She clinched his arm, but Dean kept going, trusting her to tell him when it was too much. Before long he was sliding out to his fist and then all the way back in at a pretty steady pace. She was writhing, he Slammed back in and he held still as she came it felt amazing on his arm from the other side, her ass clinched his arm hard, trying to expel the foreign object. Dean smiled, her eyes were glassy, her hair was stuck to her forehead, she whispered pleas to continue and praise for what he was doing to her. Dean flexed his hand and them his arm, she screamed and came so hard she whited out. When he had pulled all the way out, she came again and turned over. She pulled him over her and she lined him up and he slammed into her. She screamed when she came the first time in her front. Dean revved up and pounded her in a blur. She kept moaning, chanting his name and periodically screaming it. He bumped her cervix and he could feel the orgasm back building, her upper vaginal muscles spasmed first an then the sensation moved down his cock and she screamed his name, they grabbed hands and Dean came hard, he whited out and so did she. He lay there part on her and part off so she could breathe. He was twitching and setting off aftershocks and she was clinching and setting off aftershocks. He rubbed his hand over her cheek and she turned her head and kissed his palm. He watched her face, the occasional spasm, smiling at how good it felt, and then just staring into his green eyes with love. He kissed her gently and laved her shoulder were he had bit her awhile ago. He licked, she nodded, Dean leaned over her shoulder and bit her again, hard, breaking the skin. She came and nuzzled into him, while he laved it into to clotting.

”If it ended the moment we are out of the bubble tomorrow. I would die a complete and happy man. I never thought I could have any of this, big splashy wedding, tropical honeymoon, and three beyond wonderful children. I pray that it goes on for another fifty years.” She giggled. “But if it does end tomorrow I will die a blissfully happy man.” He kissed her, then turned her on her side and curled around her and tucked her as close to him as he could, without her being inside him. She kissed his arm and relaxed, she was out in seconds. He laughed, then thought about children and a noisy house and followed her.

”Dean, my love, put me down please.” He sat her on her feet. She ran in the bathroom, he told Sam they were back but Sophie was sick. He promised to let everyone know. With that done, he helped her take off her peach pleated skirt traveling suit and he had to do her feet because they discovered that if she bent over, she had to rush to the bathroom. He had appreciated that Gabriel popped them into an airport in Nevis and let them travel, so her tummy could acclimate to real time. It had backfired. While they were waiting to board, she had been fine. The minute the plane moved she had been miserably ill. When they landed she had kissed Dean silly, then curled up and went to sleep. Dean had managed their carry on items and her. He was glad to see Gabriel standing there with a sign that said their names. Her Granpa had taken her and left Dean with the luggage.

”Just helping you get used to her not being yours alone again.” He deposited her in the backseat.“ Then he helped Dean, by snapping everything into the trunk. “Missouri and Rufus went home. But you gained Patience, Xavier, Ennis, Phoebe, Mary, my little brother more often than not, Ash, Bobby and Ellen. Oh and Mari’s obnoxious boyfriend.”

He was going to ask around and see if anybody liked Terin. Sophie tried to write it off to the “you are touching my mother” thing that kids do. But he knew she would work through that and he wouldn’t know if she didn’t like him. This didn’t seem to be something she could hide and she didn’t leave the children alone with him. C J, just started wailing when he was around. He would figure it out later. He got into bed and curled around Sophie. He nestled his nose in her hair and he was out in a few minutes.

Sophie woke first, she wanted nothing more than to wake him up and try out some new Kama Sutra positions. Her Granpa was naughty for putting the book in the bedroom. But she and Dean had been naughtier when they found it. She never knew that Dean was so flexible. She grinned and went to shower. After she had double conditioned her hair because her honeymoon had been hard on it, she quickly sprayed it with jojoba oil, massaged it in, then braided her hair. She put on a white dress with red dahlias all over it. It was cotton, had cap sleeves and an “A” line skirt. She slipped into simple red high heeled pumps. She watch the light glint off her wedding ring and thanked God. Sophie looked at Dean sleeping, her face soft with love. Then she went to get back to their everyday life. She saw her Dad sitting by the fireplace, reading her last nonfiction book, she snuck up on him and kissed his nose, while grabbing the book and marking his page. He jumped up and hugged her. “You are glowing, Pumpkin! I guess two weeks in a undisclosed tropical paradise, really suits you!”

She pushed back out of the hug. “Daddy, what do you mean two weeks, we were to arrive home the day before Christmas?”

”Gabriel, I’m gonna get you!” Bobby sat her down on his chair. “He left everyone just as they were because a swarm of Ubume, hit here. This witch is pulling out some golden oldies trying to get her. We have four pregos. He figured their primary target is you, but he didn’t want to risk any of you. He found the witch who had them searching for you. He said they attacked the warding of your home, but could not get through, which made them more angry. When he and the new Archangel Anamastiel had eliminated witch and foe, he brought you back to time. We all got back yesterday. When he saw Jo, Chey and Carmen leap forward a month and half in their pregnancy, which means the only one who just felt dizzy and tired was Jo. Chey and Carmen developed severe morning sickness. So, he had you come back to Nevis, had a storm come in, that canceled the flights, in hopes you would have an easier time with the adjustment. From what Sam said the minute the plane started moving you started getting ill. You finally passed out for a little while.”

He called Ellen softly when she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him and held tight. Ellen stroked her hair. “What is it honey?” Ellen asked.

”I missed my first Christmas with the whole family. Terin wants Maman to move to France and take the position the Institute offered her. Next year, she might be too caught up at work to come home. Charlie is going to be six months pregnant so she will have to drive all that way. This Christmas was going to be special, because Dean, Sam and I may not be here for next year’s!” She wailed into her father’s shoulder. Sam came out and pulled her into his lap. As he started rocking her, her tears quieted.

”We are all going to be here. I promise.” He looked her in the eyes. “I am not going to let my siblings lose, when they just finally got together.” He tucked her in under his chin and rubbed her back. She slowly, dosed off. He kept rocking her. “Gabriel you should have told her. She has all this stress, she needs to know that everyone in her camp is telling her everything.”

”Sam are you alright? You sound more like an enraged lover than a brother. The way you kept asking if she was alright, but not if they were.” Gabriel asked with concern in his eyes.

”Yeesh, you guys! She is my sister, but too much happened for that to look like my relationship with Chey.” Sam picked her up and carried her upstairs.

“What happened?” Dean asked as he passed Dean on the steps.

”Bobby accidentally let the cat out of the bag that we had missed Christmas, she’s afraid that we might not be here, that this might be the last Christmas.”

”She is just really hormonal.” Dean asked if Sam would watch out for her, he had to go do the real estate transfer thing. He pulled at his collar. “I hate suits. She loves me in them, but I am hoping I can get away with anniversaries and birthdays.” Dean smiled and went downstairs.

Sam shook his head. They just blew off her feelings. They weren’t under the pressure of being the only one who can save the world. And in her case, she had to survive a warlock who kept flinging, weirdo monsters at her. And a scheming, ambitious Devil who saw her as his way to the throne of Upper Hell. Sam brushed her bangs off her forehead, the sun had made her hair more blonde. He had heard from Dean that he had a full body tan. Which meant this luscious, toned body was evenly tanned, which made her skin coppery, like a new penny. Sam caressed her breast where it showed in the sweetheart neckline of her dress. Her skin was so soft and silky. She moaned in her sleep. Sam thumbed her nipple, they had turned him on so much that night. Not that he had asked but Crowley told him, that some women are made to breed. Her hips were built to cradle babies, as they did now. He rubbed his hand over her lower belly that was a tiny bit rounded. Sam sighed and wished with everything in him that the children sleeping underneath his hand, were his. He felt himself get hard at the thought. She was still asleep, but she was dreaming of Dean. The door snicked closed and she lay on her back and looked up at him. He reached for the buttons down the front of the dress. She watched him as he unbuttoned her dress, moaning lightly when his fingers would brush her flesh. He helped her slip her arms out of the dress, the she lifted her hips so he could slide it down and off. He placed it on the bedside chair. He took her bra loose, she leaned up so he could slide it down her arms, she lay back with her arms covering her. He took each arm gently and pushed it back by her head. “I will never hurt you like that again. I want to make love to you, not hurt you.” She watched him but relaxed and put her arms above her head. Sam pulled off her red bikini undies, and tossed them into the chair. She ran her fingers down his length and back, he moaned and bucked towards her hand. She lowered it and Sam undid his pants and slid them and his boxers down his legs. Sophie stroked him lightly, the way her hand didn’t miss any of him, each time felt better than if she had been rougher. He backed up and took off his boots, her heels and his pants and boxers. Then he stood and pulled his shirts over his head. She scooted over a little and Sam sat beside her. Sophie sat up and sucked on his nipples until they were hard enough that they hurt. He growled in his throat and holding her hands, she could get free, he leaned down and sucked on hers. She whimpered, he teased them, until she leaked into his mouth he swallowed and shrugged his shoulder. He leaned down, got some in his mouth and then he pushed it into hers. She shrugged, like he did, they both giggled.

”Sam I have wanted this since the night you were standing in the back of my class. I was scared, but I was turned on too. Please skip foreplay and just fuck me.” Sam groaned hearing her beautiful voice say something so raunchy was sexy as hell.

”As Milady wishes.” He climbed over, she put her knees over his shoulders. He reminded her of the difference in height. She just smiled wickedly. Sam kissed her rough and dirty, with teeth and tongue, she matched his roughness and he groaned into her mouth. Sam lined up and slowly, torturously slid into her to the hilt. His height and the position of her knees had them by her ears. Sam kissed her again and slammed into her, bumping her cervix, she moaned and came. Sam kept moving, she was so tight, too small for him, but it felt so good. Being with her when he could remember and she wanted to be with him was a hundred times better than his dreams. She came again and Sam thrust hard a couple of times hitting her cervix. They came together holding hands. He kissed her and pulled out. She moaned.

”Sam, I wish I could have both of you. I never stopped being in love with you. You, even then got things, like how much Christmas meant to me. Dean just left me here, to work it out for myself. I love, Jo. But I want to be with you. When you smiled at me, I knew that fate screwed up, I should have been with you. “I love you. But we can’t do this again. We have children, that would just be too much for Caden.” She kissed him again, hungrily, one of her hands stroking his cock. He turned until he was between her legs. She just put her feet around his waist and he was gentle and slow. They sighed and whispered, “Yes.” to each other. Finally, they both slid into their orgasms at the same time. He kissed her and pulled out. He kissed her forehead, dressed and opened the door. Dean was right there.

”What did you do with him, you filthy slut?” Dean slapped her. Sam raced to stop him. Dean pulled out his gun. “Make her come with just your tongue.” Sam started to leave and his brother cocked the pistol. Sam turned around he had it to Sophie’s temple, she was silently crying. Sam came back and pushed her legs open. He tongued her clit a few times until she moaned, then he tongue fucked her. She finally came. Dean pushed Sam out of the way and shoved the gun inside her. As the last throws of her orgasm passed Dean pulled the trigger. Sam screamed.

Sophie sat up screaming. Her screaming woke them from their naps. Sophie was breathing so fast she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Dean grabbed her and held her.

”It’s okay, Sweetheart. Whatever you dreamed, isn’t real, you know I am never going to hurt you. You were begging me not to hurt you.” He was concerned, she trembled in his arms, she hadn’t said anything since she woke up screaming. She laid down with her back to him and curled up into a tiny, little ball. She pushed back into him, when he curled around her she shivered. Then, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom and he could hear her gagging until, she had dry heaves. She brushed her teeth and he heard her lock the door, before she showered. When she came out with a towel around her, her hair was in a bun. She put on navy cotton undies and matching bra. The navy dress she picked buttoned up to just below her collarbone. It had a white eyelet collar and long sheer navy sleeves with white eyelet cuffs, the dress had pleats below the waist and stopped halfway down her calves. She put on white, closed pumps with high heels and a white, long cardigan.

”I need to go to the University before classes start back next week and figure out where the students think they are so I can have everything prepared for them to be done, papers and tests graded and grades posted before the next semester begins. I also need to prep the new semester stuff. I’ll get Pati to come with me, I will be fine.” She didn’t make eye contact and kissed his cheek. It wasn't the kiss she would give the man who had his hand up her ass a couple of days ago. He grabbed her arm. She winced and pulled back he wouldn’t let go, she started crying. “I thought it was all dream, but everything but you killing me really happened. I just had sex with Sam and said things to him, I didn’t mean, could never mean, your my soul. I guess I was partially asleep when it started, but I definitely participated. I understand if you want to divorce the whore that cheats on you the day we returned from our honeymoon. I have nothing to say, nothing that can make you forgive this.” Dean stood, he was furious, but not at her, at whoever was tormenting her and using Sam to help. But his face looked angry and he squeezed without meaning too, she fainted. Dean put her on the bed. He screamed for Maman, Pati and Sam. Sam got there first. “Straight answer no blame. Did you just have sex on the scale at around a ten with my wife?”

”I thought it was a dream. Even though I could taste breast milk in my mouth. She wouldn’t say what she said and I wouldn’t make excuses for it by pointing out imaginary things you aren’t doing. Then there are these. Sam pulled up his shirts and he had angry, love scratches down his back and her bite mark on his stomach. “You know I would never hurt Jo like that or you. Neither would Sophie. She loves you so much and she wouldn’t cheat if you were married even if she hated you. I have been having the dreams since the first morning we were all at the same cottage. In this one, you put your gun inside her after forcing me to make her orgasm, and pulled the trigger. You didn’t care that you killed your twins.” I know I wouldn’t do this and neither would she. Not without a lot of magical help.” Sam cried, Jo comforted him. “She should have bruises on her arms and wrists from me holding them too tight. She will have a bite mark on her.” Sam stopped and thought. Upper, inner right thigh, it bled. I have a kink, she fed me. I would never ask her to. I had to work up the nerve to ask my wife of five years to let me do that.”

Mari and Patience, had heard everything.”Let’s see if her injuries match what he said.” Mari walked up to her. She was almost deep enough under to be in a coma. She didn’t respond to touch or pain, nothing, her breathing was shallow but even and her pulse was in the thirties. “Baby?” Mari tried astrally.

”Maman! She’s in here she got me when I was freaking out and pulled me under. She is making our astral bodies hurt each other and have sex. Physically we are in a dream, that feels wrong, but too good to stop, she has him do things to me, that only Dean would know. I didn’t know I liked them until Dean did them. She’s trying to drain Sam dry and if she can make me miscarry when I am alone, I might die, if nothing else it will depress me enough, I might kill myself. I am trapped here. If I use enough Chi to get out, I will kill them. If I can stay alive in here, until they are viable, they will live. I need to know how to fight her and defeat her in here. The house from the Ifrit dream, Dean will know what it looks like. Tell him it is from when Sam and Cade were beating me, then Cade would bring back young girls and he would rape them and beat them, then suck out their souls and throw their shells in the corner to rot.” Something swooped close and she pulled Mari down. I don’t know why, but it seems important that you know I am hiding in the kitchen. Go Maman get out before she comes back. Mari kissed her cheek. “Please tell Dean I love him.” Mari came back into her body. She ran in the bathroom and was sick, she rinsed out and came back out.

She said she loves you Dean. Then she said she was sorry you were being used like this, Sam. Dean, she said she is in the kitchen in the Ifrit dream. Sam she said your astral body is being forced to be with Sophia or Lamina will hurt Jo. Sophia was protected in the bubble but Lamina is making up for lost time. She looks bad, pale thin, huge belly. She is trying to stay alive in there until the twins are viable. Someone should be with her at all times. Sam, it shouldn’t be you. Bobby, I think she would want Daddy. Please hold her in your arms and talk to her, tell her about Dean when he was little. Do not if you fall asleep follow her anywhere, she would not ask you to, so that is something pretending to get you in there to use against her. Bobby picked up his limp, unconscious, little girl. He started telling her about how Dean got his amulet.

Gabriel, with his Father’s permission wrinkled time again. Gabriel didn't want to see everything she had worked to build go to pieces while she defended the world. It had been three weeks since she and Dean had returned home. Dean had said he was holding her last night, he told Sam, excitedly, the next morning. “Sam she can hear me! I talked her, not touched, but talked her into an orgasm last night. She might look like its almost over out here, but she is aware and fighting and can hear me!”

  
The next morning, Dean came tearing down the stairs and into the living room. He took Sophie, from her father as she writhed her way into consciousness. She was in pain and threw her head back and shrieked, breaking the windows in the room. Sam ran upstairs as Jo started screaming. Ash and Cole both started yelling for help.

”Gabriel, Cas, we need you! Please ask Rowena to come now! They are all in labor please, help us!”


	2. It’s Raining Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it is making Gabriel have the feelings that made him bail so long ago, Gabriel is determined to not let down the Winchesters or The Moseley-Sutton families and his other adopted humans. He is there to hold Sophie’s hand as she goes through six months of labor in a few minutes, then goes into labor. When Sophie has the triplets, she realizes that she is losing the love and trust of a sister. Dean has to deal with truth that hurts him. And trusted friends are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️
> 
> MULTIPLE LABORS AND CHILDBIRTHS AT THE SAME TIME
> 
> GRAPHIC CHILDBIRTH
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> THIS CHAPTER REALLY WILL HAVE THE VIOLENT MURDER IN IT

  
  
  


Dean opened his eyes and his Granpa-in-law was helping his lover dress the bed for delivery. “Sam and Jo okay?” Gabriel motioned to lay her down. Dean lay her up against the mounds of pillows.

”Cas is with them and Ember, the birthing coach, Sophie used the first two times. They are doing well, Jo was seven months pregnant, so she only went through two months of growing in fast forward. Anael and another angel are with Chey, since she can tell if something is not okay. Mary and Mari are with Carmen, I have confidence in the Mommies, Dean. It is going to be okay for them, but Sophie is in more danger, because they are twins, who are both big. The little boy is 10 pounds and the girl is tiny. I am hoping she is developing well. I can’t get a clear read on her womb.”

”I need him clear headed and in position to help her push. She was already exhausted and she just went through six months of labor of twins in about half an hour.” Dean kissed her brow, she studied his face, leaned out for a kiss. She studied him again.

”I am sorry., My Love. Haemorrhaging seems an inadequate reason for letting creation die.” Dean took her hand. He noticed her eyes were unfocused. “Please save them.”

”You did it before, you can do it again.”

”Make sure you have your arms around them when it ends so they won’t be scared. I love you.” Sophie said weakly. Then Dean heard her blood pouring off the sides of the beds, her eyes fluttered shut and he felt the stillness that comes from being in the room with Death. He felt for life signs there were none.

”Dean keep it together. We need you. Your children need you. The world...” Gabriel said in a calm voice.

”The world can end, if he just lets this happen. She fought her way back.” Dean yelled.

“Dad didn’t help her?” Gabriel looked worried. Then his face cleared of worry and went to pissed off.

”It was one of many trials that “The Key” must complete, if anyone is stopped, it all comes crashing down. Dad said that the blood pouring over the sides of the bed, is also a trial.” Gabriel said with a fraction of his usual snark.

”Gu ifrinn le seo!” Rowena yelled and her eyes lit with purple light.  
“I draw upon the power of three times three  
I pull from the power of the elements   
the healing power needed to heal this child and the bairns she seeks to birth.  
Reveal the face of her foe  
Bring her courage to let her power go  
trusting that it will not harm those within the light  
But will only stop the darkness' flight.  
As I will, so mote it be.”

Gabriel’s face filled with love. “My Dulcet Darling thought she was being defiant and it was working, so she kept going.” He walked over and kissed her until Dean ask that they not make him go blind before he can save the world. “A witch who has worked magic that befouled the night, must in assumed defiance use a spell of the light, to heal her now and give her confidence in any fight.” “It had to be Ro who risked everything. No one else could have saved her. The spell she did had to be done in love and in defiance, by someone who usually is only concerned with her tail feathers. It not only had to heal her, but remove her inner obstacles to her own courage.”

”Oweeeeeeie! People who I love, I’m having kids, plural here! Oh! Creamed Corn! Dean!” Dean ran over to her, he kissed her hungrily, she kissed back and then a contraction hit. Gabriel and Rowena watched in fascination as they kissed their way through her contraction. “Mama Ro. I think the baby wants out, right now.”

Rowena checked. She was crowning. “Lass, do not push until I say.”

”Yes, ma’am.”

A contraction hit her hard, she blew out air like a steam whistle. “Push and bear down!” Dean helped push her to a sitting position. She grabbed her knees and bore down. “Okay, darling girl, relax.” She went limp and fell into Dean’s arms.

  
Gabriel went to check on Jo. She asked about Sophie. He told her what had happened. “So, Granpa, you have been missing in action while this warlock bitch messed with her. Her mother is saying things like, God won’t let her fail.” She threw a headless gummy bear at him. “Are you here to help her and the rest of us, with actions and not platitudes?” Jo viscously bit the head off another gummy bear and flung it at him. A contraction hit. Jo screamed and went limp. Sam looked at Gabriel beseechingly. Gabriel turned the baby around and Jo’s life signs started to rise. Sam thanked him as he held onto Jo for life. Gabriel smiled back.

Gabriel heard a new voice calling him. He popped and knelt beside her. She took his hand. I am only two weeks pregnant, that is a lot to do on fast forward. I can feel the blood. Please let Kaydinta Rajada, live. Xavi is going to need her to keep going.” Patience winced. Gabriel had rescued the underdeveloped baby and didn’t think Patience was going to make it.

”Granpa, I try to be obedient. If he lets Pati die, I am done.” Sophie said quietly in his head. Then she started pushing and closed the connection. Gabriel just stood there. A beautiful smile lit his face. He stepped over and healed Patience’s insides. Together they finally, got her beautiful baby girl born. She weighed in at 7lbs., 6ozs. and nineteen inches long. Gabriel loved the look on a mother’s face when she holds her baby for the first time.

Patience held her daughter and loved from a depth she didn’t know she had. “ Because the only reason we are both alive to meet each other was Gabriel. And because, I wouldn’t have met Xavi if my cousin wasn’t a pushy, short person. So, she will be baptized Gabrielle Sophia Turner." She kissed him on the cheek.

”I need to go. The bunker is in chaos. Charlie is having twins, Krissy is giving birth and so is Toni.” He kissed her cheek. “I hate to leave you.”

Xavi came running in the room. He grabbed his fiancé and held tight, while they were engrossed in tiny fingers and toes, Gabriel, went to check on the other set of twins being born here. He knocked and was told by a frantic Ash to come in.

“Please just come and check real quick before you go? I know you and trust you, she’s having twins.” Ash was pale and sweaty. Gabriel pushed him into a chair. He asked, Anael how Chey was.

”We have one adorable bundle, named Ji Min.” Gabriel looked at her and smiled. He motioned for Anael to hand the baby to Ash.

”Ash look what Chey did?” Ash looked into the tiny face with a shock of black and brown hair and huge black eyes and didn’t even notice her twining him around her finger. Gabriel checked on Chey.

”Everything going as planned?” Gabriel asked her.

”She turned sideways when her sister was born. Anael was going to turn her when Ash lost it. She stalled the contractions.” Chey smiled at Ash.

Gabriel turned the other baby into the right position and restarted the contractions. “Thanks.” Chey said through gritted teeth. He smiled at Chey and disappeared, next stop, the bunker.

Sam held the tiny miracle that was his daughter in his arms. He took her across to the main house to show his brother and give everyone a break. He went upstairs and heard the types of screams that he associated with childbirth. He knocked on the master bedroom door. A frazzled Cas opened it then went back to Sophie. He was trying to keep her from bleeding, while the babies were born. Dean held her limp hand in one of his and his son in the other. Sam took the quiet and contemplative, Eamon from his brother, who reached for Reaganne, Sam let him hold her.

”Aren’t you pretty? He asked. She looked at him fully. Then she smiled. “Has your Daddy already started calling you Reggie? I think it’s gonna suit you really well, you’re spunky and smart. I definitely think you will be able to handle, Reggie. You have eyes just like your Daddy. He used to just stare at me, deep in thought too. Welcome to the family, Reggie, spelled R-e-g-g-I-e, so you can tell them how to spell it.” She smiled. Dean kissed her forehead. I figure we fly everyone in and have a huge thing in the backyard. She won’t mind baking really elaborate cakes that fit each one of the fourteen kids. They will have to be able to bring a couple of close friends.”

”Hello, Eamon. I’m your Uncle Sam. I wanted to welcome you. Your Aunt Jo, is bellowing for me, but she is really nice, it is just because having babies hurts. By the time you meet her, she will be at the sweet stage, so don’t worry. I love you little dude.” Eamon smiled at him. He switched babies with his brother and noticed Dean was not only quiet, he was in shock. “What is it?”

”There are three. Cas says he is going to stop labor until he can fix the broken blood vessel and get a couple of units into her. She still isn’t able to sit up herself, so I am pushing and she is bearing. Cas says it is a boy. So we will be caught up. Three and three. They are all close enough that we are going to explain it as she had quads, they’ll imprint some memory and on we go.”

”Dean, if anyone can handle this, it’s The Iron Mini-Muffin!”

Dean cracked up. “Go on back to Jo. I’m so telling on you. Unless, Almond Rocha appears in our sitting room. She might feel like making it about the time I run out.” Dean smiled wickedly.

”Okay.” Sam hugged his big brother. “I know she will be okay.”

Dean hugged him back. “I know. I am going to have a lot of stuff to buy and help her make, while the third one is getting nursery ready.”

”Jo and I will help as much as we can. You live in a commune, we can get it all done seamlessly.”

”Thank...you...Sam. She is beautiful.”

”Thank you, Sophie for giving us this commune of people we love.”

She smiled at him and slipped back unconscious. Sam slipped out and said a prayer for his sister.  
  


CeeCee suddenly felt cold. She said a prayer and checked her warding. It was just as it should be, she was freaking herself out. It had been quiet since they got back from the cabin. She put a hand over her tummy. Dizzy had donated egg and Geoff sperm, then the carrying would be up to her. She felt the chill again. She looked out the front window and the shadows were shaped wrong. They’d lived here for four years, she knew the normal shadows. She went to run upstairs and some thing she couldn’t see slammed into her. She shrieked in pain. Geoff came down the steps. Whatever it was swiped his cheek. CeeCee said to get Diz and get out. Then she was out of her body watching the hideous creatures rip her body apart they hit Geoff with her foot in the back of the head and he dropped. He screamed as one of what were shadows to him, slapped him in the face with it and tried to make him take a bite.

”You’ll kill me whether I become a cannibal or I don’t, so no thank you.” Geoff’s voice was choked with pain. He reached for CeeCee’s fingers, then he felt something make a wet, plopping noise, saw his brain hit the wall and he was standing by CeeCee. “Where’s Diz?” I don’t know let’s go see. They floated upstairs while the creatures painted a symbol on the floor in blood. When they got upstairs they could see a familiar face dressed in crimson robes, she held Diz down. She flung magic at her and she was bound.

”When I hear that meddlesome brat pull up because she is checking on you all, then I will let the daevas shred you. How’s it feel knowing your screaming will be the reason, she dies horribly, because she will think she can save one of you. She’ll live long enough to know that she killed your child too.”

”Why are you doing this? I thought you loved her, you have always been there for her.”

”I could never love Pollyanna or Bambi, but Ursula and Ezma they could be my pals. Now shut up and sleep.” She flung her hand at Diz who went out.

Gabriel, Rowena, Ellen, Bobby, Mary and Cas stood at the foot of the shaker bed that the movers were taking out. They all held onto their partners hands, each thinking their own dark thoughts. The bed they had taken out had been soaked in blood and body fluids. The comforter and the curtains had been soiled when she sprung a geyser from her abdominal aorta. There had been a bloody fight for the woman and the three babies she had carried. Gabriel and Cas were mad at God, because he could have minimized it, he let it unfold as it did. If the tiny slip of woman had lost too much blood or a baby had gotten hung up in the birth canal, civilization would have eventually come to an end. Dean would have lost his will to live. His, “She comes from our line, even with the defects of humanity and what not, she comes from stock that can get through this.” They caught each other’s eyes and blue eyes locked with brown in futile rage. They looked away and watched as the biohazard team ripped out the carpet, that dripped blood when they took it up.

Cas felt Sam stop loading boxes and watch the dripping, his face slowly losing what little color it had. Then he went back to help box up the room that was so special to his brother and sister. Even with Gabriel, Cas, Mari and Rowena fighting to keep them all here, there had been times when they thought they’d lost. Eira, the smallest of the three babies was the only one that hadn’t flatlined. Both boys had once and their mother had five times. Dean was in a spare room with his family minus Cade who insisted he was old enough to help get the bloody stuff gone and the room redecorated, so, his parents could have their sanctuary back. He told Gabriel that he didn’t like how far away Daddy looked and how his Mommy kept whimpering in her sleep, from pain and nightmares.

”I am going to see how much healing can be done on my baby girl.” Mari said. Gabriel kissed Rowena.

”Why are the rest of us with abilities pretending we weren’t going to see what else can be done? She has classes tomorrow and if she can sit upright and get dressed she will go.“ Rowena said with a smile. “We can’t bear to help in here, but she is cleaned up thanks to her Maman. The signs of battle are less. Let’s go heal them mind and body as much as we can.”

Everybody agreed. “I can help here. I can put precious things in packing bubbles and move it to the empty room, she’s going to turn into a closet for Dean’s clothes.” Bobby laughed at that. “I still keep seeing the look on his face when he realized he has enough clothes to bother with a closet.” Everyone smiled.

Ellen and Mary were holding on to each other. The whole day had been too much. Pati, Krissy and Mac’s daughter-in-law, Megan had been alone when they went through the growing, and had all run into problems. An angel was able to get to each, but it was too much for a family to deal with in one day. They were all shell shocked. They broke up into those who could heal and those who could move. And got to work. Cade showed them each were they could help the most. He was fine but Tati and Skye had been sent to play video games, where they didn’t have to deal with the blood. Patience’s rooms were being redone as well. Xavier had called his uncle Rufus, Cole and Ash were helping, but they kept going to check on their women and newborns.

Missouri had ridden in with Rufus, the way they kept touching for reassurance told the family they were definitely an item. Mari stepped in to see how her niece was doing?

”She finally went to sleep when I tricked her with lavender tea.” Missouri laughed. She is so much like you, Mari!” Missouri swallowed hard trying not too focus on what could have happened.

”I'm going to see if we can heal her and Eoghan any more than we have. Because when I went in last she was finishing up her lesson plans and she and Dean got into a discussion on whether she is going tomorrow. It turned quickly into an argument when she lost consciousness mid-sentence. Then came back, then Dean blew which made her mad enough to stand in the bed so they could be eye level when she reminded him that this was not 1953 and she wasn’t asking his permission, she was merely paying him the courtesy of letting him know what she was doing.” Everyone had stopped because she raised her voice and called a Dean, ‘A Gorgeous Neanderthal!’ Then Gabriel had lost it when they grabbed each other and started smoking up the room, then he remembered and pulled back which had gotten him bit. He turned around to deal with his wife and she had passed out. Gabriel was going to investigate the fainting, but she politely asked him to go and treat Patience.” Missouri laughed and kissed her sister.

”Mari, even if God didn’t need her, Sophia Grace Winchester is one of the feistiest, stubbornest, hardheaded and tough people I know. She made it through a rape and then four years later through a demon attack, by getting the demon to fall for her. She struggled, but in the end, she won.” She kissed her again, now go goad that girl into health!”

Mari mouthed “thank you“. Then she went down the stairs and up another set that went to the room where the family was ensconced until their bedroom and nurseries could be done. She knocked on the door, Rowena answered. “She has internal bleeding. It was seeping a little at a time, when her blood pressure would drop, she would pass out. Gabriel is cleaning things up, she is holding Dean’s hand and they are staring at each other. We aren’t here.” Mari looked at her very pale, grayish daughter, her tropically tanned son-in-law, whose skin was darker than hers right now. They were lost in each other’s eyes. Good thing Yahweh had put a freeze on additional pregnancies until the task was over, because he would have her pregnant as soon as he got the okay to have sex from Gabriel. She winced which made them all either lock at her or her abdomen.

”She is in total, good health, I am not taking the fatigue because maybe it will slow you...” Sophie’s eyebrow disappeared behind her bangs. Gabriel snapped his fingers. “I know it’s not 1953!” She kissed him.

”I got scared. I am so sorry I yelled at my life mate and eyebrowed my Granpa! I have been seeing Billie and Atropos all day. They said it was possible that without Divine intervention I might not make it. That my thread could be ordered snipped here or this could be the volume my death followed.” She looked down and sniffled. “They also couldn’t say if one of the others was going to die.” Dean grabbed her and held her tight.

”Gabriel please forward my message onto your father. She isn’t a chess piece, she is his Great-granddaughter and he needs to work within this prophecy, but _Kobiyashi Maru_ it whenever possible or skirt the edge of breaking the rules. Because if she had lost a family matter, she would probably have told him that he was God, therefore he was omnipotent and doesn’t have to play by his son’s rules. His warrior flatlined six times today. Five when she was trying to for the second time go through months of pregnancy in hours and then give birth to three huge babies, which of course tore her and did other damage. And once just a couple of minutes ago, because she was bleeding into her abdomen. Anyone would have been a snap for him to correct. The next time it is this close and we aren’t even to the big task. I will take my family, we will curl up with each other and wait for the end. She won’t have a say, because if he wants her to do this, she needs to be able to do it physically and emotionally.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am going to check on the children. When she wakes up she will want to know if I hugged each one and let them know it was okay.” He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Dean stopped by their suite, his green eyes filled with tears when he thought of the night he met her, the night he found her and his first night back as a couple. Evil didn’t get to taint those memories. He looked up Cade stood in front of him, his bottom lip trembling. “Please dear, sweet Lord, don’t take my Mommy, take me, the other kids need her in ways I can’t provide. Daddy needs her, because she is half of his soul. Please, God, I’ll do whatever you want, but spare Mommy please!” Cade was shaking.

Dean grabbed his son and hugged him. “She is going to be okay. I was just remembering all the special nights we have had here. No one is taking those from us. Please tell the others to stop.” He kissed his forehead. Cade looked worried that Daddy had gone around the bend, but he headed towards the workers.

Dean went into the hall. “Gabriel, please come here and bring her pictures with you.” Dean heard wings and then turned around to a confused looking Gabriel. “Gabe I need you, to please fix up the suite according to her pictures, but with our pics and knickknacks in it. I think spending this night somewhere so special will do her a ton of good, please?”

”I’m just sorry that I didn’t think of it first. Can Cas, Ro and I stay, we will be fairly drained if we do that?”

”You are family, you and the Ginger are welcomed anytime and Cas already knew that.”

”Anael and Hannah will watch over our patients and my stepson will have to be here.”

”My Sweetheart, for reasons that I don’t get loves her uncle.” Cas popped in and hugged Dean.

”I think that is genius. She was putting some finishing touches on her syllabi for her classes that begin tomorrow. I talked her into Pizzas.”

”I’ll just keep her preoccupied until the pizzas arrive. Gabe could you get her a large chocolate and cherries protein shake?”

”No problem. We keep it a secret, fill your head with The Naughty Pizzaman’s adventures, so she doesn’t look any deeper.” Cas suggested.

”Cas, I know, I don’t say it anywhere near enough, but thank you, for being you.” He hugged his trench coat wearing friend. “You both need to change clothes, you, like me, are covered in blood. Cas you can borrow some sweats and a tee, in the closet there. Ro, can find sweats and tee that should fit in Sophie’s clothes. Gabriel...”

”I’ll take care of it. Now go distract.”

”Oh by the way, I noticed the kittens and puppies for the kids, as long as they reside in their own homes, fine.”

  
  
  


Dean went in the room and kicked everyone out, thanking them as they were asked to talk to Gabriel. She looked confused, for a moment and then she sat up all the way and pulled off her sleep shirt. Dean couldn’t help but admit that Gabriel did good work, she was showered and looked totally healthy. She twisted her nipples and moaned. He fought himself into the shower and bathed quickly. Then he walked out without a stitch on, she was twirling some white bikinis around her finger, her smile was wicked. Dean threw back the covers and ran his rough hand, smoothly up her body. She bit her bottom lip and threw her head back, arching her back, so he had access to her nipples. Dean lightly slid his fingers over the inside of her thigh, through her folds, and across the top of her navel. He focused there until she was edging. Then he switched to his mouth. He slid his tongue in a curly-q pattern up her belly and ignored her nipples. He laved her collarbone and where he had bitten her. Then he nibbled on her ear lobe and told her all the nasty, dirty things he was going to do to her. She groaned. He took her big, hard nipple into his mouth and sucked and swirled his tongue around it until she was begging him to open her up.

”Please Dean! Please open me up and shove all of you into my ass and pound me!” Dean groaned. She never came out and said in plain terms what she wanted. That in and of itself was hot, but she was pressing her index finger into her clit, rubbing it in circles. She slid her fingers into herself and started moving them in and out hard and fast, making a squelching sound. She bucked her hips and picked up her speed and how hard she was ramming her fingers inside herself. Dean started tonguing her, then he tried his index finger and tongue determined to have her ready to go when she came. She was getting close, she was clinching her fingers and she had her head back, those amazing eyes closed, and she was biting her bottom lip. She shouted Dean’s name, her moan starting deep inside her, rumbling through her like a back building storm. When Dean shoved his cock in her, hard and started to pound her ass, the storm broke she came so hard she squirted. They both moaned. Dean bit her shoulder blade and she screamed as she came again. He kept pummeling her ass, she was chanting his name, Dean had a memory of how she looked when she’d been dying drift through his brain, he pulled her closer and kept thrusting with all his might into her, she was wet and liberally lubed and when he thrust the last time, he balled her. She screamed in ecstasy as her butt closed around him. He shot come into her ass, they both moaned.

”I love you so much, Dean! She leaned back and he kissed her hungrily. He finally could pull his balls out and she moaned and came again.

”I love you too, so much!” His eyes filled with tears. So, did hers. “That was too close, Sweetheart” He put his arms around her tight. “Please, don’t ever scare me like that again. I can’t live without you.”

”I’m sorry, I couldn’t live without you either. Please keep holding me. I’m finally warm, I was cold all day.” She kissed his hand and arm, anywhere she could reach. He put more of his body against hers. They were both almost asleep when there was a knock. Dean checked to make sure she was under the covers, Dean knew from the knock it was his brother.

”Come in.”

Sam came in with a Pepperoni Pizza and veggie pizza slices, he had a glass of cola for Dean and a glass of fruit punch for the new Mommy. Sophie went to sit up when she realized Sam was there and he quickly looked at the pizza he was putting on a plate for Dean. Dean quickly covered up his wife’s perfect breasts. She looked puzzled and stretched, Dean threw in the towel, Sam chuckled and Sophie sat up straight, with her legs crossed Indian style. Dean just fought back a chuckle, because she had no clue what was wrong. Sam managed not to gawk until he went to hand her veggie pizza. He shrugged and checked them out, then looked at his brother, and gave them a ten.

”When you are done eating, your walking children have requested your presence for a moment.” Sam announced.

”Please tell our children, we will be along as soon as we are done with our meal.” Sophie said with a smile.

”It would be my pleasure. Dean if you could call, I will assist with removing the remnants of your meal.”

“Okie Dokie you perv.” Dean said as he burst out laughing.

”They haven’t aged.” Sam said as he smiled at her. She smiled back totally oblivious. He left and they started eating their meal. Dean could see the second she realized, cross her face. She turned a painful-looking shade of red. Then almost choked on pizza.

”Dean Patrick Winchester, why didn’t you cover me up? And why did Samuel William Winchester just gawk and not cover me up? I am telling your mother on both of you!”

”Sweetheart! We tried, you were happily clueless. I figured if we told you while he was here it would have embarrassed you more. Maybe you wouldn’t figure it out, you’ve had quite a day and no embarrassment. Or, if you did you would only be embarrassed with me. He has seen them before, quite a few times, but in person this is the first time since before and he gave them a ten and said they hadn’t aged. Please forgive us?” Dean pouted and batted his eyes at her. She giggled.

“I forget I'm not wearing clothes about as often as, I forget undies on stay at home days.” She picked at the red peppers on a slice of pizza. “Dean, baby?”

”Yes, Sophie Darling?” She lightly punched his arm, then kissed it. “I think I might tinder my resignation, the grading load was hard with kids who could entertain themselves or the au pair could take care of. Now there are four babies, who need everything done for them. I want to breast feed them and that would be very hard to pull off with my course load. The Sheridan Le Fanu Myth, Legend and Lore Foundation wants me to work as head of their authentication department, which is a part time job with very little if any work to be done here. I would keep writing both nonfiction and fiction books. What do you think?”

”I think if you would be happy working at the foundation, it would be less strain on you. But from what you explained about the University system, if you quit, even with proper notice and a replacement for yourself, it will be held against you that you took another job. What about a sabbatical?”

”I thought about that, but I don’t want them thinking I was leading them down the primrose path, when I quit, if the Foundation works out. I think I am tired of politics. For instance, all the doors that slammed in CeeCee’s face because she lives with a man and a woman and she works for me, the whore who had two baby daddies, but no husband. It will matter with Foundation, only if my work gets called into question, which it wouldn’t. I want to breastfeed at least once out of four pregnancies.” Sophie said, insecurely.

”I hate hearing you sound unsure. Why don’t you leave it until the morning and when you go into the Dean’s office for your appointment, whichever answer is supposed to be the right answer, will come rolling out.” Dean kissed her passionately and nipped her bottom lip. He cleared away the tray and came back and sucked on her nipples, finally. Sophie moaned, Dean moved to the other one. He trailed down her abdomen and buried his face between her legs. He flick his tongue across her and then pushed it in her. She porn moaned. “Can you tongue yourself? I will stay right here in case you get stuck. Dean moved off the bed and Sophie laid on her back, thinking how best to do it. Sophie turned on her stomach and bent up and over until she could easily have licked but not tongue. So, she rolled herself back over her head until she could rest her pelvis flat. Then she managed to tongue herself into an orgasm. Please, don’t tell anyone what I did? All the women will want to see so they could too, they would want me to teach them. I don’t want my mother, stepmother and aunt to know I can do something so outside their box.” She blushed as she lay back flat. He kissed her hungrily.

”Our secret, which will make it even more sexy when I walk out of the bathroom on a random Tuesday and you are doing it.” She blushed and chuckled. He helped her into her pjs and a robe. Then he got dressed. He sent his message, then pulled on sweats and a tee. Just as Sam knocked on the door and opened when Dean said it was okay. The way she had her face buried in Dean’s shoulder said she realized she was topless last time. Dean shook his head. He swung her up into his arms and headed out the door. Sam kissed her cheek. And told her not to be embarrassed. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Dean playfully growled. “Go find your own woman!” He went down one set of stairs and up another.

”My woman, even with angelic help doesn’t want me in bed with her until tomorrow.”

”I’m sorry. You want me to talk to her?”

“No, You knowing will make her meaner and she is mean enough right now.” He said as they went down the hall. 

“Dean, I cant sleep with the thoughts swirling around in my head of what He almost made happen.”

”Shh.... open your eyes. What you see is now our new suite.“

“Oh, wow! Sophie walked around the sitting room. “This is perfect.”

  
”Thank you all so much!“ She went and kissed Dean breathless.

”I helped too!” Cole said as he playfully pushed Dean out of the way. Sophie gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

”Thank you, Cole!“ She laughed when he pouted.

She kissed and hugged Cade. “Thank you, Baby.” He just held onto her tight. “We’re all okay. I love you so much.” He kissed her cheek and then hugged his Dad.

She kissed Tati, who started to cry. “Honey everything is fine. We are all healthy, the babies born today are okay. Skye has a little sister named, Reaganne. And in addition to having CJ, you also have Eira. You and Skye are going to be busy being big sisters and teaching them the ropes. I love you so much, Mighty Tati” She hugged and kissed her again. Cade came and put his arm around her.

”Our Mommy is strong and she will always fight like crazy to get back to us. I will read to you.” He led her out of the room and Sophie rubbed her heart.

When they had everyone happily thanked and she had sent good wishes to all the new Mommies. Sophie picked up Eoghan and cuddled. “How’s my big boy doing?” He just stared at her then blew bubbles and smiled. “I’ll take that as good! He smiled again. “Here’s Daddy.” She passed the ten plus pound baby. Dean smiled.

”You’re supposed to take it easy on Mommy when you have two others in there with you.” The baby cooed and gurgled. “Oh, you didn’t get the memo until you were as big as you are. I understand. You were supposed to come with one other sibling. We love you big guy. You could end up supporting us with a pro football career.” Dean sniffed his diaper, nothing but baby lotion and corn starch. “Give me a high-five buddy!” He held the baby’s hand and gave him a high-five. Then he put him in his bassinet. And kissed his forehead. “Sleep well little dude.” He tucked his tiger into the bassinet with him. When he sat back down, Sophie was holding Eira’s little hand.

”Guess you showed them that small means tough, didn’t you my little warrior princess? You are so beautiful baby, but more important you have spirit and smarts. I love you!” Sophie kissed her on the nose. “Here is your Daddy, the hero in your story, baby.”

”You are so tough and so tiny, just like your Mommy. And you are beautiful like your Mommy, so Daddy will make sure you can level anyone who tries to hurt you.” She gurgled and cooed and blew bubbles at him. Then she curled into his hand and went to sleep. He carefully laid her in her bassinet and gave her the pink elephant they had picked for her.

Dean sat beside her as she cuddled and soothed Eamon, he didn’t like not being able to see or smell his brother and sister. “I’m so proud of you for being upset that your charges are not close too you.“ She held him up, so He could see them. You are going to be a great big brother. They are very lucky. And you can always go to your big brother for advice. Cade is very wise.” He smiled. “Here’s your Daddy.” She passed him over to Dean.

CJ looked at her worried that she was replaced you could see it all over her face. “I could never replace you my Thanksgiving Day baby. You will remind me every year that I have you to be thankful for and your brothers and sisters. I love you so much CJ. You are the first baby that we planned for. You have been wanted since you were just a spark of energy inside me. I love you so much, I named you after a pretty flower and one of the best Uncles a girl could ask for.“ She held her close and sang to her softly.   
  


“baby mine, don’t you cry.

baby mine close your eyes

rest your head

close to my heart

never to part

baby of mine.

baby mine

you’re so precious to me

sweet as can be

baby mine

never forget

baby of mine.”

Dean shook himself awake when she was done. Cassia Jasmine or CJ was out cold. Dean took her out of her playpen and put her in her crib. Then he undressed his very tired wife, left her clothes right where they fell, she tried to pick them up, but he scooped her up. He put her on their new bed, then he realized that would put her closer to the door so he picked her up and dropped her over further, she just smiled. He stripped.

”When do I set this for?” He asked as he found the alarm clock and checked the time.

”Four-thirty, 0430 in the morning.” Dean groaned. Sophie laughed.

”Where are you?” She asked sleepily. He scooted in close, put his arms around here. She snuggled back against him, he thought it was uncanny how without looking or adjusting, one scoot and her shapely ass was snuggle up to his cock. He smiled. “I love you so much, Dean.” She kissed his arm.

”I love you so much, Sophie.” He kissed her hair, she sighed in contentment and she was out.

”So, you are back with your wife, who also gave birth to an eight pound baby this morning. Sophie must be asleep and no longer need you to help her brush her hair or hand her some bottled water from the refrigerator!” Jo snarked.

”I thought you loved her too, Jo. I have been in and out all day checking on Reaganne and you. Then running back to check on Chey and Pati, who almost died today as well. Their bedroom looked like a crime scene. There was blood on the shelves in the sitting room. _She_ , flatlined six times today. With Gabriel, Rowena, her mother and my mother working on her. _She_ , like Chey and Charlie had surprise babies, but hers was ten pounds and tore her up inside. _She,_ asked me every time I saw her and she was conscious how you were. Dean asked everyone that was there if they would, help him by redoing the room and suite. Gabe, Cas and Hannah did the remodeling work, painting, hefting the shelves and furniture. Then the rest of us put everything back into the room, no boxes, everything like they like it. I’m sorry me acting like I am part of my family upsets you, but you knew it was part of who I am. And I thought that you trusted me and her. We both love you and Dean too much to act on the feelings, if they weren’t a figment of your imagination. I am going to sleep on the sofa, I will help with bottles tonight. I hope you get over what ever is going on, Jo, it is hard walking on eggshells, when I am not neglecting our family. And blaming your best friend for almost dying on a regular basis is petty. Goodnight!” He slammed out of the room, like the quiet, gentle giant he was, he didn’t even wake the baby or Skye where she was curled against her Momma, because she wasn’t allowed to go play with her cousin all day or sleep over. Jo felt bad, six times and she was so stressed and tired before she had three newborns and a two month old to take care of. It just felt like Sam would rather be with her, even if Sophie didn’t encourage it or notice it. She turned over and cried before she drifted off.

Dean woke up at eight, when the alarm went off. He hoped that the kids were already gone or he was in trouble. Carmen wasn’t up to driving them today. He hurried down to her apartment and knocked. Cole answered, he was on his way to talk to his board, one of which would read the minutes of the meeting, because she had classes to teach. Dean wished him luck as he scurried out the back door. Dean crept in and checked on Charae, she was clean, fed and asleep. Carmen was out. So, he quietly backed out of the apartment after leaving a note for Carmen letting her know that Mary was the only Grandmommy here, but if she needed something handed to her or was hungry, etc., to please call his cell.

He checked on Patience and Xavier. Xavier opened the door looking like he felt. “Come in, Gabbie and Pati are sleeping. Pati pulled out of school for the semester, she wants sometime with Kaydinta...” Xavi just fell out laughing. “Rufus said pick some unusual African name and see how they handle it, it will be hilarious. So, I picked the name I am not even sure I am pronouncing right and it has been priceless, but you had a long day yesterday. We were going to name the baby Lyndsey Sophia, but after Gabriel came when she was praying that at least the baby live. She changed to Gabrielle Sophia, which I like even better.” He gestured for Dean to have a seat.

”She asked me to extend an offer to stay here with us, we can expand your suite, move Missouri over one. No problem. You are already here, if the angel contracting team of Gabe and Cas do the renovations, it could be ready by tomorrow, Pati might feel like dealing with it by then. And you are in at Child Protective Services. Patience with a small nudge from a friend or two, might become next up to teach second grade. And well, if we split these women up, there will copious amounts of ugly, snotty tears.” Dean finished his pitch.

”Yes. Two, the tears would have been better than the stoic, stare at an object and pant thing she kept doing. I heard from everyone, that while she did scream a few times, the two of you stared into other’s eyes.”

”I love her and she loves me, what I feel for her is the strongest thing I’ve ever had with a woman. So, I am going to call her and tell her the answer is yes. If you change your mind, you can deal with sobbing women. Xavier laughed.

Sophie fussed with the skirt of her Clover green A line skirt/bolero jacket suit. It puzzled how she could have just had triplets and her clothes were baggy. She took a deep breath and nodded at the Dean’s secretary. She smiled and opened the door. The elitist lech had been trying to blackmail his way into her pants, the thought made her puke. She was reminded of a cross between the Vice Principal from “The Breakfast Club” and the Principal from “Ferris Bueller’s Day Off”, she shivered involuntarily, but he kept it cold in his office so any female visitors’ nipples would pop out.

”This is a pleasant surprise, Dr. Winchester.” He gestured to his office sofa and chairs. Sophie chose a chair. “What can I help you with this morning?”

”Well, Dean Tisdale, as you know , I was pregnant with twins, they turned into triplets and emergency repair surgery. I evaluated my workload. I need work that can be done from home. My mother helps but she is finishing a book, before possibly moving back to Paris. My Au Pair had a little girl yesterday, so while she will be at it in a couple of days, it will be hard for her to manage a toddler and four newborns. So, I have prepared my resignation, with I am rendering effective immediately.” She handed him the letter.

He was so angry he looked ill. “You realized that you just torched all the work you went through to get where you were?”

”Yes, I know that you will make it impossible for me to teach at the university level again. You are not well thought of enough to hurt my nonfiction literary career and my endorsements come from the most respected scholars in my field. You can be petty and decide not to keep CeeCee on staff, but she is more than ready to take my place. I will teach out the day, unless you would like me off campus. I will miss teaching. The girl who started teaching here twelve years ago, is now the mother of six. Her focus and her interests have changed. If I thought you would let me cut back my load or split my course load with CeeCee, without being disagreeable I would give two weeks and do that, so she and you were comfortable with her skills before I was gone, but it is not in your nature to do so. It hit me as a surprise that when I looked at my career, my professorship was the thing I could walk away from.”

”So, the conversation I had with The Sheridan LeFanu Foundation, is not important to you?” He looked at her smugly.

”No. The board has to follow their bylaws but I already accepted the job. I have a lab on the estate, so I will be working from home.” Sophie saw the time and realized she needed to leave for class. She stood and stuck her hand out. He stayed seated. “Goodbye, Dean Tisdale.” She got her briefcase and left. Her body felt so light, no more politics and biases keeping talented students from thriving. She could exercise on a regular basis and run her own errands, take some of the load off her best friend. Sophie twirled around.

Sophie was pleased with her morning obs class roster. This semester she had juniors and seniors, some of them would have had her in obs class and in senior seminar. Now they would have the most excellent knowledge of Dr. She was feeling fatigued but she was going to go check on CeeCee. She hadn’t showed up and she hadn’t called.

She felt something evil and wrong in the air and all three cars were there. She locked her door and put up a barrier, then she took out her cell and punched the first number under family she hit.

”Hi, Beautiful.”

“Sam please come to CeeCee’s she didn’t show today, she’s not answering, all the cars are here, something is off.”

”I’m on my way! I’ll text Dean, stay in the car.” Sophie was just about to say yes when she heard Dizzy scream. She was out and gone in a flash. “Sophie?, Sophie, answer me!”

Sophie used power to blast the door open. She gagged at the smell of blood and entrails in the air. She came to CeeCee first they had done this last night. Cee was still in rigor. She was in pieces, the largest was her head and part of one shoulder. Her eyes looked terrified. Sophie went to say a prayer for her friends and she froze there was a pure soul here, Cee was pregnant. “Oh My God!” Sophie cried. Just as something lifted her off her feet and threw her into the wall. So she braced and managed to keep from hitting her head, she finally realized she was dealing with daevas. She burst it into flames and the flames spread up her arms, she started chanting a charm to make the flames go out and someone hit her in the head, several times, she fell forward onto CeeCee’s head, which put out the flames. Her assailant hit her again, because she was hoping to charcoal the bodies and let the house go up and her boy toy would be really pleased if she got The Key too. She heard Sophie’s knight show up, along with the police. She just exited stage left.

”Sophie!” They both ran in ahead of the cops. They both saw her slumped over a body part not moving. Dean looked at his brother. Sam felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. He started CPR. The cops tried to get him to move out of the way. Apparently, from here on out they would let the two giant men who looked ready to kill, handle her until they were needed. Her eyelids fluttered open, they were unfocused, she blinked, breathed in and started shrieking.

”CeeCee! NO! Oh God!! She was almost three months. Is Diz gone too? I heard her scream and then, it just stopped. I was waiting like you asked until I saw fleece and butter moose tree.” A trickle of blood ran from her nose. “Pepper calculus seas coming.“ Dean pulled her in close. She wrapped her fingers in his tee. Sam pointed out she was bleeding from her ear.

”We need a paramedic over here now! She was beaten with that bat over there, I think based on the size of the fracture. She has aphasia.” Dean held on tight as she went rigid and then she convulsed, hard, her back made a crunchy noise and she went limp. The paramedics loaded her on a gurney. Blood dropped out of her mouth and pooled on the crocheted rug she had made for them.

“Excuse me. I am Detective Sargent Wright and this is my partner, Detective Sargent Jaramillo. We would like to talk to you in regards to your wife.” The tall, leanly muscled detective stepped back and rested his hand on his revolver, when Dean looked at him. Dean smirked, climbed in Baby and followed the ambulance when it pulled away.

”You want to talk about his wife who just had triplets a couple of days ago, and almost died and is now being rushed to the hospital with a brain injury and aphasia. Who just found three very close friends...splattered all over their apartment. You will have to settle for me, if when he gets there if no other family is there I will be leaving. You entered the crime scene at the same time as us. You know that a ninety pound, five foot tall woman, who won’t eat meat because she thinks killing it for food unless you are starving is cruel, didn’t do this. Sophie is not part of this, she is a victim, if you insist on her being part. I'm going to the hospital to be with my brother and sister. Clue: try looking at people who knew them both. She said that Diz, the white and black haired one, was alive until they got Sophie inside. Where they tried to add her to the body count. Excuse me.”

“Mr Winchester aren’t you worried that this is the third time we know of where they tried to kill her. Eventually, they will get it right..”

”She is tougher than she looked.” Sam got in the car and had a long talk with God on the way to Memorial General Hospital. Storm clouds were rolling in. “God, I get she must be tested but, taking her friends from her proves that she can function hurt. Since the night I left her to die. You’ve known she can function hurt. Dean is needed too and I am not sure how much he can bear before he does in his whole family to keep them from suffering through the end, then himself. She has a crack in her skull and she cannot communicate telepathically or verbally. I could feel her fear. Can we back off on the proof part, let her find out who did this and end them, then the Devil they work for? Then we will move on. I ask this in humble inquiry, Father God, Amen.” Sam pulled into the parking lot and happened to find a place next to Baby. Just as he got out the sky opened up and Sam ran across the parking lot. He asked the RN at the emergency room desk where they were.

”May I see some I. D.?”

Sam frowned but he pulled out his NM Driver’s License.

”Sorry, world’s a crazy place. We have to know who is in the hospital with all these defenseless people.” Her brown her was in a neat bun, her makeup was perfect, her uniform too tight, but it showed off a very nicely curved body. She looked twenty-five. Before, Sam would at least had looked, now he just wanted to find Sophie.

”It’s okay. Winchester. They brought her in, head injury.”

”Yes. Is her husband your brother?”

”Yes. Please. Where are they?” She blushed.

”Sorry. They took her in for surgery on the swelling. The aphasia was getting worse, which is not a good sign. As far as permanent injury. Your brother is in the Neurology Waiting Area, 3rd floor.”

”Thank you!” Sam ran. When the doors opened he heard Mari crying. He walked in. Looking for Dean.

”Where were you?” Jo started in.

”I was talking to the police. Should you be out of bed, Baby?” Sam said distractedly.

”I’m fine. I figured the family should be here.” He kissed her. Then went looking for his brother he found him sitting in Baby holding a large caliber gun in his hand, he look destroyed. Sam risked getting shot and got in. Dean didn’t look up. “If you came to lecture me about children without a parent. I would rather Patience and Xavier be with them until the end, if he doesn’t find another way to stop things. An overwhelmed genius with a family who thinks she knows what to do about everything, and is the mother of six, and has been raped three times all by Winchester men, who are her protectors when she goes through trial after trial.” Dean shook his head and looked at Sam with dying eyes. “He will have something else in mind. If not maybe you and Mari and Missouri can ask him to just put my babies asleep, it isn’t their fault that their father failed their mother and them.” He looked at Sam with those eyes again. “She is on a respirator and pacemaker, they are monitoring her brainwaves, but they are dwindling down and she is in organ failure.There were two main blows. With a sledgehammer, anyone else the doctor kept saying “Anyone else would be dead. She is a fighter she could make it back from this.” An alarm went off indicating one of her kidneys shutting down. It will need to be removed tonight when it is too damaged to regain function. She will probably expire then.” I told Bobby and Ellen to call me when it is over. Then, I am putting one in my brain, at this distance with this caliber, my head will be pink mist.”

”Dean, please put it up. If she dies, I won’t say a word. If she makes it through the operation or the angels come and heal her, I won’t tell her. She might see it, but I’ll never say a word.” Sam sighed when the gun disappeared from Dean’s hand. “I swear I didn’t say anything.”

”He didn’t have to, when they told me you went to get some air, I knew that this is where you were headed. Her co-worker and the choir director at church is Lamina. She knows that Sophia saw her. So, she needs to kill her before Sophia could let us know what Lamina looks like. Dean, listen to me, before I give this back. I know this is a trial, we have orders to heal her, no matter what, completely. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. I could serve time for doing it. If you had shot yourself, the trial would have been lost. And the world would have perished.” Dean had his gun back, but Cas was gone.

”You can always come back and do this if they can’t heal her.” Sam said softly. He started breathing again when Dean put it away and got out of the car. The car which was now in the garage at home. They ran inside to see what is going on.

They ran upstairs. Sophie had out a couple of backpacks and a carryover duffle. She pushed a button in the back of her closet and a panel slipped back revealing a picture of Yahweh, beneath it on a mahogany stand was a katana. She knelt said a prayer then lifted it two handed and offered it up to God, then she stepped out and closed the panel. She sheathed the sword on her back.

Dean grabbed her and started kissing her. Mari started ushering everyone out. “We don’t have time for this.” Gabriel said with a huge gesture of frustration.

”They aren’t asking.” Mary shouted. “She was dead, Gabriel!”

Cas hugged her and Rowena buried her face in Gabe’s shoulder. “Sorry! He didn’t want to bring her back, because she made a mistake going in. He took a chunk out of my backside because I told him. I would do it and he could find himself another rat to race. He doesn’t like ultimatums, so he did it. But if she fails, I am going to get acquainted with The Empty. Which won’t be bad if all of my family, my human family is gone.” He squeezed Rowena.

Sophie used her power to remove their clothes. Dean backed her up against the wall, put his arms under her knees so he rub his hard cock against her opening. She moaned and nipped his collarbone.

”Please my love, use me hard and fast, we almost lost each other. I’m so sorry. I need to feel you deep inside me.” She was sobbing.

”I was waiting in the car to end it, when they told me you were gone. I figured the children would be better off with two living cousins, than a mostly dead father.” He was crying too. He held her still and slammed inside her as hard and far as he could. “I want you to feel me there for days. I want you to gingerly sit down because of me.”

”Yes, please and then bite me again! I need the pain. It was like being wrapped in gauze.” She nipped his ear. Dean lost his tenuous hold on civilized and became his primal self. Trying to lay claim to his woman inside and out. He growled as he left marks all over her abdomen and diaphragm and then he slammed back inside her slamming into her cervix. Her scream wasn’t human, it was like an animal’s, she bit his chest as hard as she could, then fed on the blood. She sucked and nipped marks wherever she could reach. He growled as he pulled her head back and rubbed her jugular between his incisors with his tongue, she clinched and came. She kept moving up and down him as she came, nipping him. Dean bit down a bit on her carotid and jugular vessels. He kept meeting her thrust for thrust he kept hitting her cervix. She lapped at the place where she bit him, grunting in frustration because it had closed. He offered her the spot again, she bit as hard as she could and blood spilled down his pecs, she licked it up and sucked on the wound. She came again, she threw her head back and screamed, he licked his blood off her neck and breasts, then he pulled her hair up and used it to force her head to the side. She was clinching him nonstop. Dean smelled the place where his bite mark was, he loved the smell of her skin, then he slammed into her as hard as he could and sank his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed and whited out. Dean could feel himself still coming in her and he lapped up the blood. Then he carried them into the shower, they were quick, when they were driving off and she heeled the places that bled, leaving the scars, he looked at her confused. She put on clean hiking clothes. And just said, “Granpa.” and Gabriel was back.

“Sam is not as fast as you two. Pack what she has on the bed in clothes and first aid supplies.” Sophie put boxed juices and bottles of water, protein shakes and bars, canned Pasta/add water meals, all organic, she put a large pile candy of 90%Cacao chocolate in the pile. She stopped for a second and pushed back tears. She popped in a large quantity of canned bacon and powdered eggs. Gabriel saw her realize a big problem getting through this for her, she would have a hard time getting enough protein, which could slow her down, which would be deadly. She got more protein shakes and canned beans and rice, she put powdered protein in small baggies that were a serving to shake in her veggie meals and soups.

“Cade and Tati my babies, please bring all of Mommy’s knives from the control center, then lock the estate down, please Cade.” She kissed him. “In a minute you will know, but this is important. Ask Daddy if he needs anything in particular.” She whispered in Tati’s ear. She was still sniffling but she nodded yes. Sophie’s eyes filled.

Ellen was closest she will be safe and if you don’t make it back, they will be held in arms that love them.”

”Maman, Mama Ellen, Mom, please explain to everyone exactly how he asks, they will be brought here, if they are relaxed it won’t hurt. Please ask them to do this for all of us.” Sophie was crying.

”We will ma bébé. J’taime!” Mari hugged her. Before Sophie could do more than kiss her cheek, the kids put all the weapons on the bed. Ash put passports on the bed and the IDs to go with them. He just looked up at her, he nodded, she smiled.

Sophie kept packing but she looked around the room, even the new Moms were there. Sam noticed what Sophie was doing. He was watching in fascination. Jo turned and went out in the hall where she could still hear, but didn’t have to watch her husband fall in love with someone else. Sam didn’t notice, he was watching Sophie make everything small so it was almost weightless and they could fit vast quantities in them. He watched as they disappeared but she was reaching into thin air putting more in them.

”Okay. Dad saved Sophie, the planet gets another chance and the lovebirds don’t end up like every Shakespearean couple in a tragedy did. It came with a cost. Abigor wants her dead and he almost got her this time. So Dad reordered the trials and tasks. They will happen while they are in transit. The first stop will be to meet with the Alpha Werewolf in The Auvergne, France and convince him to give you his piece of the map by taste, he must taste her blood, in a glass. No other way is acceptable and he will then be tortured by my brother or my father, until his manners improve. Once you have it and have stopped whatever trial comes up. Then you move on to the next.”

”Papa, most of his kind fear the Alpha Werewolf, why would he help her and what is to stop him from killing her?” Mari was shaking with worry for her chick. Terin pulled her back into him. She rested against him.

”She is, Ma Fleur.“ He shushed her. “Il n'y a pas le temps.” Gabe smiled softly. “You will travel conventionally, by magic will draw too much attention to you. You will travel to The Alpha Vampire’s compound just up the Rio Negro from Manaus, Brazil. Again you will offer her a tribute or token, in this case she will most likely want to taste, Sam or Dean. Be more crafty than she is, because even if she turns one of them, he will no longer be alive, Game Over. There is a small chance she will want to watch someone have sex, if it isn’t the couple, be a group player and take one for the team. Having sex with someone you’d rather not, against the end of creation. She is very different than the Pedophilic original, she is a mutation, she feeds of the Seven Deadly, suffering and blood. Get her piece, do not give her your names. She can use them against you. We don’t need you starting a war with the vampire population. Then the last and hardest to come by piece of the map. You will go to Abu Dhabi to find the Alpha Lust Djinn. This can go one of two ways, she believes the ancient prophesy about the Child of Yahweh coming and asking for the piece and she hands it over because the prophesy says that the leader who does not give it, will be destroyed and all her kind with her. Or, she doesn’t believe or doesn’t believe this child would be with two men, married to one and formerly intimate with the other. Then, number two will happen, She demands to feed on one of you. The one with the most lust in their heart. Sam, you will be in a dry spell by then, which means she would probably pick you. You are the one who could keep the peace, when one of them decides that is enough. Big Eyes is patient, but she is scared for both of you, which makes her less patient than normal. You can call home on burner phones, during the gathering of the riddle that leads to the map. After that you will no longer be on this plane of existence and they will be frozen in time. He is going to wrinkle time again. This time you will be as unaware as everyone else. He figured the only way he would get her away from her children for a year, would be to freeze time again. You won’t be susceptible to harm. You will be waiting right where you were when they called to tell you goodbye.

”Excuse me? Has Our Sovereign Lord, gone batty? If they get in trouble, there will be no one but the monster group of the day, unfrozen!” Bobby yelled! Sophie went over and started hugging him. Pretty soon, his brow smoothed. He pulled her back gently and smiled at her, she smiled back. “Sneaky and Smart. You’ll be fine and you can bail them out if they need it.” He hugged her.

”Here’s my Euro Card, just in case any of them decide money is what they want. And I’ve kept the hunting platinum card up, just in case. This will work where the Euro Card won’t, you can refill the Euro wherever you see the symbol. I love you so much, Baby.” Mari tried not to breakdown in front of Sophie, she would have enough to worry over.

Sophie hugged everyone else. Jo, pulled back but didn’t drop her arms, Sophie looked puzzled. Jo turned to say goodbye to Dean. Sophie sniffed hard and kept saying goodbye.

”Cade, please gather everyone even the babies, diapers, bottles formula, food, etc. and wait it out in the control center. Don’t say anything to anyone but Carmen. If she and Cole want to be down there with Charae, then it’s okay, just make sure you get locked in, by tomorrow morning at the latest, Mighty Tati can help. You won’t need food and t.p. when we get ready to go to the final destination. But while the enemy is roaming around out there, you will be safe. My magic, my love, my heart and soul protect the control center it could take a direct hit and you would wonder who was playing with Roman candles. Aunt Jo is mad at me, but maybe if you ask her, she and Skye and Reggie could come too. Make sure to take games, movies, toys for yourself and the little ones will need their stuffy. Fill the generator, ask Granmere to fill the extra cans. If she wants in, fine but no Tarin, even if you have to combine your power or call Uncle Cas, he is not to be let in and Granmere only If you can see he is not with her.” She looked into their faces. “I’m sorry you are having to grow up so fast. When this is over, we will live happy save lives, like we did before. I promise, I will not fail you if I have to kill them and take what we need, then for my babies I will.” She hugged them both tightly.

”Mommy, just make sure you don’t lose you trying to save us. You are what we need, you and Daddy, the way you are.” Cade said way too seriously for a ten year old.

”Funny and fun, totally lost in each other, making us blush because you can’t stop kissing. Even if it is just until the end. We would rather die held in your arms, then live in some stranger’s.” Tati said. She had dry eyes, Cade had prepared her and Skye for dealing with today. She peeked at her bff. She was stoic and dry eyed too. She gave them a thumbs up.

”Take pics of the little ones with your phones and send them so, I can see the changes.”

”If CJ starts talking in a foreign language like you did. I will record it and send it to you. And I will send you pictures of the other babies too.”

”Thank you, Baby.” She turned around looking for their Daddy and her other half. Skye plowed into her legs.

”You didn’t forget to say goodbye to me, did you?” Skye asked with her stern face.

”Not a chance Blue Skies! Will you take good care of your Mama? She is going to be lonely without Daddy.“

”I will, she is very sad. I will help her As much as I can.” Sophie squatted down and hugged her, Skye hugged her tight. Skye said. “Ouch, Momma! That hurt my arm!” Jo shoved her towards the guest house.

”You May have stolen my husband without a shot, but you are not taking my daughter too!” Jo was so angry she was red.

”Jo, what are you talking about? Sam loves you with all his heart and he has never strayed. I would never cheat on Dean.” Sophie was crying hard enough that she was having a hard time breathing. You are my sister, how can you think I would try to take what is yours? I hope you use the weeks before time freezes to figure out where this is coming from. I would die for you. I might die for him. I would never try to separate you. Goodbye, Jo.” Sophie staggered over and into Chey’s arm.

”Nice.” She mouthed at Jo. Then she shushed Sophie who sounded as though her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Carmen came over and wrapped her arms around her bffs. Skye came running to her. Sophie automatically picked her up.

”What’s wrong with Momma?” Skye asked as she looked over at Jo with hurt eyes. Jo started over to get Skye. Chey and Carmen stopped her.

”Blue Skies.” She waited for Skye to look at her. “I think Momma is really scared right now and might really need you. Could you be the protector and go take care of her, don’t mention me, just stay with her, okay, Sweetie?”

Skye hopped down. “Yes. Be very careful Aunt Sophie.”

”I will princess.” Skye memorized her Auntie’s face and turned and walked to her mother.

”I don’t care what personal crap we have going on, she is not a part of it. Upsetting her when the entire existence of creation rests primarily on her shoulders and she has to leave behind her children and family is not okay. You are acting like a crazy person. I am not having an affair with my brother’s wife. She is my little sister and he is my brother and best friend, it isn’t happening. You snatched Skye’s arm!” Sam looked to where Dean comforted Sophie. He kept shaking his head no. He looked at Dean who was holding Sophie. He shook his head, he didn’t believe it. Sam sighed in relief. He caught Gabriel’s eye. He came over. “Is she alone in there she is acting like a jealous harpy, with zero provocation. The person I am supposedly bumping nasties with has been too busy almost dying to participate in an affair.

”Get out of her. Only time I will ask.”

Jo’s eyes rolled up a bright royal blue. Gabriel stepped back, Cas got his angel blade out, Hannah and Anael left. “If I decide I like it inside the insecure, neurotic blonde. Her husband, well, look at him. He was just happy to finally be getting the type of sex he craves. Rough, a little mean, what big bro gets whenever he asks from your Granddaughter. Some of Sam’s best memories are of the night he tore her apart. Missionary Molly here wasn’t getting it. Just between us, I think he spends a lot of alone time with his hand, fantasizing what he would do, if the hot, kinky chick were his.

Sophie marched past her Granpa, they tried to stop her, but she didn’t want to be stopped. “Your fatal mistake is not hurting me, or Sam it is scaring her daughter and hurting her arm. It was broken. For that you die, no Hell, no Empty, it’s the Nether for you, Devil.”

Sophie’s green eyes began to glow, the air went heavy, the ground shook. It tried to leave. Sophie raised her hand and pushed it back in, without touching or hurting Jo’s body. “Stay!” Her voice dripped power.   
  


“Pater Deus,

Aufero hoc malum. Suus ' non iustus an abominatio ad conspectu tuo. Ipse nocere puella, cuius dulcis anima et spiritu pertinent ad te. Lusit in insecurities unus of vestri bellatores. Propter haec scelera lacrimam eum a corpore suo.

Perdat eam hic ubi omnibus potest testimonium tua potentia. Xix omnis piece in Netherworld in aeternum.

Quid tantum lux est, qui servit Deo, et licet intra haec moenia. Ego uti potestatem concessit ad me per manus tuas, Domine mi Rex. Amen.”

The thing inside Jo came out, a hideous sore-covered mass of burnt flesh, emanating blue light. While it shrieked and screamed, pieces were rent from it and dumped into a swirling vortex of blacks, dark greys and whites. Sophie looked to make sure all children were out of the room. It shrieked and screamed for ten to fifteen minutes until it was gone and the portal collapsed on itself.

Sophie’s eyes were still glowing. “Did anything lurking anywhere, including whatever let that Devil from lower Hell into our home, miss my warning? I can and will shred slower if I find you. Flee now and save yourself. The ground stopped shaking, the air lifted, and Sophie’s eyes stopped glowing. She ran to where Jo lay unconscious. She started to heal her. Gabriel stopped her, she snarled at him. Then collapsed into his arms sobbing. “I’m so sorry Grandpa, I snarled at you. I accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate. I was reckless. I almost turned because of my rage. I lost it, when Skye said her arm hurt and it was broken!” Skye was holding onto her mother, who Cas was healing.

”Please open your eyes Mommy. I know you didn’t hurt me. It’s safe now. Aunt Sophie tore the Devil up and threw him away. So, please open your eyes.” Jo’s eyes fluttered. Sophie walked over to Dean. She was shaking.

”Gabriel, she, we need a moment. Sam needs to make sure his wife is okay. I need to reglue your granddaughter back together.“

”Okay. Two hours. The barriers are getting thin, you have to have room for hiccups. And you know Purgatory is no picnic and could cause slowing. It will take you a year, no hiccups, Dad said eighteen to twenty months outside probability. Bouncing around between weakened them, Michael, pre-you Weakened them, Chuck weakened them. Some are just gone. Chuck destroyed them, which weakened the remaining ones, because their damaged borders have to remain up, to stop cascading. We are having random, roving rifts. Dad was able to save angels from one universe who still serve Him. So, things are not as dire up there, but down here, the monsters are multiplying, we have seen beasts that are not of this world. You get the idea, Chuck really fubarred things. And the one time my brother actually tries to do something good, it is being used against us.” He saw Jo hug her little girl, then run for her sister. He saw Sophie turn around and hug her and start apologizing for not noticing sooner. “You gonna use your two hours with her or saying T.T.F.N. to your hubby. She kissed all over Sophie’s face and she swung Skye up and the little family walked away. Sam turned around and whispered “Thank you.” Sophie mouthed back, “You’re welcome.” Then Dean Picked her up and carried her to their suite. She put some more shrunken food and supplies and a tiny hibachi, fry pan, gumbo pot, various other pots in. She put in more toilet paper. Dean stopped her.

”Did you put plenty of lube for bathroom quickies?” She smiled at him lasciviously.

”Same size as the one I bought for home.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

”We should have enough for Sam to get rough if he wants to.” Dean said it, because she needed to cry it out and because he wanted her to know, she would never cheat. She had been raped by Sam once, someone borrowing his and Jo’s bodies. Voluntarily, she would never hurt him like that. The sad and sick thing is, if she did, it would be a turn on. He had a dream about the three of them and he woke up so hard, he thought it was going to snap off. It wasn’t just him using her but both of them and then Sam using him.

”I don’t understand how these wrinkles are not creating a rip in the fabric of time.” She said worriedly.

”They probably are but he can fix them because an archangel didn’t but a flesh and blood key and lock made of wood from The Ark.” Dean stuck his hand in her bra and pulled out a breast and started sucking on the nipple. She pulled off her black tee. Dean moaned when he saw black lace covering her very ample breast and cushioning the other. She undid it and he helped her pull it down her arms. Then he fastened his mouth back to the breast he had before. She undid his jeans and stuck her hand in his boxers and started stroking him. He groaned. She thought their clothes off and neatly folded them on the bedside chair. She smiled.

”You really okay with using magic that openly?”

”I am trying to be, because if it isn’t the natural thing and I am not practiced or willing, someone I love could die. You and Sam don’t have to make it to the finish line in His mind. I think I would just sit down and wait to die, if I lost you. You are not interchangeable with Cole and Ash or Arthur.”

”If he didn’t realize it, he does now.” He stuck his fingers in her mouth and she drenched each one. She closed her eyes and hissed when he stuck one in her cunt. He moved it back and forth and then slid in a second one, then he leaned down and tongued her clit, she trembled in pleasure, he put a third one in and when he could move it freely, he licked her clit making her writhe. Dean slid back up her body nibbling along the way looking at his marks from earlier. He licked her shoulder as he slid into her, she came. When she came down he moved back and forth slowly. “I want to see this belly all stuck out with my child, nine months pregnant the old-fashioned way of growing inside you for nine whole months, not six weeks. I know we don’t have time to be pregnant and surviving in Purgatory, waddling around, is insane, but, if we don’t succeed, I will wish he had let us have a full pregnancy just once. Seeing Charlie pregnant with whoever’s donation would be great to see.” He moved out and slammed in, she saw stars, then he went back to tiny movements. “What did she name them?”

”Female characters from “Star Wars”, Leia Mara and Rey Jaina.” The pictures were so cute! They are red haired, with black eyes like Tracie. Dean, they want more girls and Tracie who formerly played for Team Give Me A Boy, told CharCar, that she thinks two little girls that looked like Charlie and you would be beautiful. Charlie looked so peaceful and happy, totally blissed out, so the nod might have just been to get quiet back or she agrees or she doesn’t care which non-Ash, family member it is.”

”You looked so peaceful when you were comforting CJ the other night. Your voice is at just the right octave to be soothing and tranquilizing. If you put out a tape of you singing all the world’s lullabies you would make a mint.”

”But then they wouldn’t belong to our family anymore, they would be anyone who could burn them or buy them’s. I wrote Cade’s lullaby. Tati’s was “Color My World”, CJ’s is “Baby Mine“ and I think you should pick one for each triplet.”

”My Mom sang, “Hey Jude” to Sam and I. I like “Eidelweiss” for Eira, “Silent Lucidity” for Eamon, and “The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face” for Eoghan.” What do you think, Sweetheart?”

”They just like the man who picked them are perfect.” She kissed slow and deep. “For you, I would pick..

”If a picture paints 

a thousand words?

Then why can’t I 

paint you.

The words would never show

The you 

I’ve come to know.”

”Do you know that one, My Love?”

”Yes.” He sped up a little and moved a little deeper. “I think for you, it would be...

“Strange, dear, but true, dear,  
When I'm close to you, dear,  
The stars fill the sky,  
So in love with you am I.  
Even without you  
My arms fold about you.  
You know, darling why,  
So in love with you am I.”

“The love song from Kiss Me Kate. If you ever tell anyone I love that musical, I’ll admit because it gave me the words that describe how I feel about you.”

”It’s one of my favorite musicals. Do you like Tombstone?”

”Yes. It is an all time fave. Do you like... “ it was getting hard to think. “Die Hard?”

”Every Christmas Eve, we watch one, two, four and five. Three was...it was putrescence on film.”

”I hate it too. I love you Dr. Winchester.” He pulled her hands up over her head.

”I love you, forever, Mr. Winchester.” She bit her bottom lip.

”Please put your knees over my shoulders.”

She did. Dean leaned over her until he could put her nipple in his mouth. Her knees were by her head. She wasn’t straining at all. He nipped her nipple and started pounding in and out of her. She was moaning his name and writhing her head back and forth. He nibbled the other nipple, and she whimpered. She was chanting his name. Peppered with I love yous. Dean pounded a little harder and faster, repeatedly bumping her cervix. She started clinching him. Then he bit her shoulder and she came explosively. He looked up at her face, she was crying. “Did I hurt you?”

”No. Please don’t move yet. It felt like you were saying goodbye. Dean, I cant do this if I can’t feel like you believe that we are going to make it back here and grow old together. Please, don’t ever give up on that.”

”I’m sorry. We die and trust he will bring us back to win. If you don’t die impaled to some ancient door, our children and everyone else we care about dies.” She kissed him hard and hungry. He kissed her back. When he recovered, they locked eyes and he started pummeling her hard and fast. They just stared into each other’s eyes. She bit his pec hard. He bit below her breast hard. She came and he followed her. They clung to each other and then decided separate showers were best. When Dean came out he found new boots. These will be broken-in by Purgatory, then if they wear out, we will have already broken-in ones. A blister there could be deadly, right.”

”Right.” There was a knock. He handed her a robe. She smiled. And was off to shower. “Come in.”

Sam came in looking puzzled. “I found new hiking boots, I put them on, but I would prefer comfortable ones.“

”Sophia packed your just broken in pair. We will break these in by the time we go to Purgatory. Then if, when they were out, we have already broken in ones to wear.”

”Genius. Dean, I think Jo and I are in trouble. She said she was her when I left here after we finished the suite. She jumped all over me about how I was so busy taking care of Sophie’s every whim, that I neglected our family. It has been a growing issue since she got here. She said it really bothered her how I left her and went avenge Sophie. I told her that yes I wanted him to pay, because Sophie stood up for me and it was a high price she paid. I thought she was dead when I left. The main reason I left was because just like he had our whole lives, he didn’t care what it did to you as long as he could make me pay for defying him. I saw how your face looked when you were stroking her cheek and humming to her, while our mothers tried to get life signs. I knew if you lost her, I lost my big brother. I started wondering if he was going to go after her or Cade. I had to get him before he went off grid and then we had to wait for him to strike, before we could try to stop him.” Sam had tears running down his cheeks. “I love Sophie, but like a good friend or my sister. And my relationship with her is not going to look the same as the one with Chey, let’s say, because Sophie and I share a child. I told her you don’t hear this coming from Dean and if he thought that everyone would know. That she knows God choose Soph’s guards, not us. She has already decided that I will use one of the groups to have sex with Sophie. I said that if it comes to sex, they would probably choose the two of us, because it will be more damaging.” Sam heard the water stop. He cleaned his face. “Das Commandant, said dressed or undressed, having sex or crocheting, we are leaving for the one place he is blinking us, The Auvergne, in twenty minutes”

Sophie came out in a loosely belted robe covered in cats in shriner’s hats doing the Conga. She was humming, “So In Love”. “Hi Sam. How’s my sister doing?” She pulled a black thong on under the robe and then tight black jeans.

Sam started to flee. ”She feels better, but she is still unsteady and asked me to say Goodbye. I am going to make sure the...that we have everything. I’ll see you out there.” He fled.

”Is everything okay? He seemed weird and nervous.” She sat down across his lap and undid her robe. Dean pulled it off. “You are great at taking off bras, how are you at putting them on?” She handed him a black lace bra. And used her arms to lift her hair out of the way. Dean leaned forward and sucked on her nipples hard. She moaned. He gently sat them each over the wires and put an arm at a time through the straps. He sucked a mark on each silky globe, then he snapped all five hooks at the tightest ones. He adjusted the straps, then adjusted her boobs. Then he grabbed her hard and kissed her violently. She looked confused, but she kissed back.

”Honest answer Sweetheart. No anger, no yelling.” She still looked confused. “If I told you to fuck Sam tonight so he could get over it and focus before he gets you killed and I have to hurt him. What would you say?” He looked into her clover green eyes and watched as they filled with hurt tears.

“I would say do you believe Jo? Do you think I am having an affair? When do I have time for this affair? I’m fucking you, having babies and dying all the time, who has time for an affair?” She fell out of his lap in her haste to get away from him. She got up and went to put on her shirt. When she turned back around. Her eyes were dry. “Does my Master want to whore me out for the night? I would say. You idiot. That I love you enough to do anything for you. If you think the only way to keep Sam in the game is to let him use me, like he did before, then I will get on my hands and knees and let him use me. However, I’m afraid that ripping me apart and giving me a concussion, will have to be off the menu. I’ve got a planet to save.” She looked at him broken-hearted and stomped into bathroom and quietly shut the door. Dean took a couple of deep breaths, stood up, opened the door, walked into the bathroom, avoided the hairbrush, shut the door.

He grabbed her and hugged her tight, she was shaking, she was too upset to cry. She tiptoed and put her head over his heart. “Jo has been at Sam about wanting you and loving you since you almost died the day you met her. Last night she went off on him, because he was here waiting on you hand and foot and ignoring her and Reaganne and Skye. He explained why he was gone as long as he was and that Ash and Cole had stayed to help. That Jo, Cheyenne and Carmen were all okay, but you had flatlined six times, had a triplet that weighed ten pounds and four ounces, who wasn’t even expected and he was just too big and did damage. And he had spent a lot of time with Xavier, Pati was dying when Gabe found her. He thought they were cool, until Gabe started explaining the pieces and what might be requested to get the pieces. You know that she was possessed but the other was before she had a rider. When she just left two scared little girls alone until Carmen got back, that was because I had gone to avenge you, instead of staying with my family. I had to stop John before he went off grid. We were the only two who could and I thought you were dying, I wasn’t up to the challenge.” She was crying now. Dean kissed her tears. I just needed to be sure that you didn’t feel the same way, I know you aren’t and won’t cheat on me. I just wanted to know you aren’t conflicted or curious.” He kissed her and looked her in the eyes, he was already forgiven, he didn’t deserve her or to be forgiven. “Sam is very much in love with you. It’s not curiosity about what it would be like if you were participating. It’s not lust because he sees us running off every little bit to have sex, it’s birds flying in a circle around his head with ribbons and flowers and hearts coming out of his eyes, in love with you. I don’t want his preoccupation with you in tight as sin jeans to make him miss incoming trouble. Letting him have you while we are gone, may backfire and make him more obsessed with you and less focused. Maybe, I could ask Gabe about Cole coming. He is always focused when it comes to stuff like this, he will know anyone who could try to harm his family is frozen, he would stay focused. I don’t want you awkward with one of the team. Say something baby?”

Sophie opened the door and walked over to the bookshelf under “The High Magick Of Lord Lucifer“ she pulled down a six by nine book, that was bound in...Dean looked at her and she shook her head yes...human skin. “Most of it is written in a language that I have run across before, it is an entire civilization or race of people that was so completely absorbed into Sumerian culture, most scholars don’t believe it is anything more than an earlier form of Sumerian like we have Old English, Middle English, English English or Anglio English, then What Americans have done to English. However, there are those who like me, do not see the syntax and word structure matching Sumerian dialects or any of the cultures that absorbed Sumerian. I could translate the parts in Latin, Akkadian and Sumerian, but the important part is in what I have professionally called Arakesh. I can’t make out enough. I went to the bathroom before office hours, before you came back, when I Opened my office to do office hours, it was sitting there. What I got from touching the book was gross, but I knew not to burn it. I hid it in my bookcase.” She gently took the book back. She opened it to a fading, blackish ink, passage. She took out the translation she had written in her office. If The Key is not accompanied by the one she loves and one who hungers for her but she does not love, they will fail the test proving their unconditional love and all will be lost.” Sophie said softly. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“God or somebody else wanted you to forget about it until Sam “found” it, for you yesterday. He tells you he found an old book that had slipped behind some others, probably got a “Thanks”, considering the dying, childbirth, lesson plans, etc.”

”Their side put it on your desk or it might have been my brother, trying to help. If you had seen Luci leave it for you, you might have burned it.” He asked for the book, she gave it to him. “It is Arakesh. I can read it, but they where a devil worshipping people. They were destroyed and mostly erased from existence.” He walked away a bit. “Go wash your hands both of you, thoroughly. They did it and came back. Dean sat and Sophie sat in his lap, she had been crying.

”When The Key is on the quest to find the resting place of the map, she will walk the bridge between those that live and those that die. If the one she loves cannot trust enough to hand her to the one who he has always loved. The walls will crumble and The Dark Gods will return. Their wickedness shall be so great and they shall do such terrible deeds, that the Sun shall never shine on the waters again. The Dark Gods will raise the unexpected spawn of The Key to lead them in battle. They will rise up and smite the False God and the Conqueror will rule those who worship Lord Lucifer and the other Dark Gods unto eternity.” Unimportant rantings about how wonderful those who rule the night are. Then, “Mammon son of Lord Lucifer shall fill The Key with the Dark Life Force, replacing the Light Life Force she gave in opening the door. He shall bed her and their children will rule all without question.”

”So, my big-eyed granddaughter, are you saving the Light and mankind. Or are you telling your great-grandfather to stuff it?”

”I’m being a good Christian. I don’t need to understand, I need to do as asked. I need to save everybody’s children from eternal night. Can you just snap us from here, I can’t handle another half hour long goodbye.”

Sam was suddenly there they had the invisible duffle and backpacks carried. His face was strained, but he was ready. Each man had a pack and she had the duffle. She practiced drawing her sword, it didn’t run into interference from the duffle strap or her hair.

”Where’s your bow and arrows?” Sam asked and she pointed to the duffle. “Sniper rifle and our ammo?“ She pointed again.

”You are to get some rest and then tomorrow make your way to the were compound.” He hugged his granddaughter. “You make me so proud, I love you.”

”I love you to Granpa!”

”Here are your burner phones. Leave your other ones.” They gave them up.

Sam nodded at Gabriel. Dean did a one arm man hug.

Dean looked out a second story window in a quaint, but ruthlessly shined and cleaned, bed and breakfast guest room. The sun was setting beautifully through the trees, he walked over and looked at the guidebook. “petit chalet au bord de la forêt”.

”The cottage by the forest.” Sam said.

”It makes me feel like “Little Red Riding Hood”.” Sophie wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. Dean hugged her. Sam just looked away.

Sophie saw and her heart felt split in two.


	3. I’m A Vegetarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a peaceful night at a charming a French Country Inn, our intrepid questers hike to the castle kingdom of the werewolf alpha. She doesn’t play fair. They also find out one of theirs has been lying and it changes things forever. Because first Abigor and Mammon cheat, Cas, Gabriel and Rowena are able to help within restrictions. As the smoke clears, the realization that they may not have a tomorrow, prompts honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️
> 
> BRUTAL DESTRUCTION OF INFERNAL BEING
> 
> GRAPHIC MURDER OF BANEFUL WITCH
> 
> WINCEST- BOTTOM DEAN, I REPEAT BOTTOM DEAN!!
> 
> NONCENSUAL IMPREGNATION
> 
> GRAPHIC TERMINATION OF PREGNANCY GONE WRONG
> 
> GRAPHICALLY VIOLENT RIPPING OUT OF MOTHER TO ATTACK THOSE TRYING TO END PREGNANCY.
> 
> TORTURE- USE OF THE RACK
> 
> POLYAMORY
> 
> RAPE-MULTIPLE
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS AND BE KIND TO YOURSELF!!

  
  


Dean’s eyes popped open, there was coffee very close, now he just had to get his body to obey and locate and reach for the coffee. Then the coffee moved and he sat up, he relocated the smell and a pretty woman was holding it. He thanked her for the coffee. (He grunted at her.) He gulped. Sighed. Then leaned back.

”The sun will be up in about an hour. I know about you and early, so I wanted you have plenty of time to wake up. We have no idea how far out they might have lookouts. We can’t afford to be their legitimate prisoner. We must be accepted as envoys, Granpa let her know we are coming, she was unpleasant. Short of letting someone change us, we are to go along.” He could hear the sorrow and stress in her voice. He pulled her up onto the bed all the way and then back between his legs.

”What all is going on up there in your pretty head?” He played with her hair, she sighed and lean into him.

”I am stressed, My Love, there is so much riding on making someone from a culture so arcane and nonhuman, want to deal with us, they may not care if it ends. This is the true strain, we have a much weaker strain of the werewolf in the states and Canada. Here, if you are a werewolf in France, Italy, Portugal, Switzerland, etc. You answer to her, there are sub packs like the packs we have in The States, and they all report to the Queen and her consort of the moment or you are easily and enjoyably for them, destroyed.”

”You can be diplomatic enough to get warring nations to ceasefire, I have seen you quell the fighting between your uncles. You can convince her to hand over the piece. What else is bothering you? I haven’t seen you this down in the gut sad for awhile.“

Sophie started massaging the rugged thighs under her hands. She took a deep breath and he could feel her trembling. “Dean, Sam doesn’t just want a role in the hay, he is in love, in love with me. It is not some crush. I was pretty sure it was a passing thing because we don’t fight much and he and Jo are having a rough time of it. Something happened right before Granpa sent us here he was really tense.

“Wait. We fight? I thought I say something that sets you off, you climb on the nearest surface that will put us eye to eye, you call me creative names. I kiss you and we create a kid. Where’s the fighting?” She smiled.

“But last night, when we were hugging and kissing in front of him. He said, in his head, loud, or I wouldn’t have heard him. He said. “She should be mine. I saw her first and she loved me first. I was different too, so why did she give the demon a second chance, but not the soulless human? I wouldn’t have even looked at Jo, if he hadn’t messed with my memory, I would have remembered her and she would be mine.” She turned and curled up on Dean’s torso. “He isn’t safe with his mind so far out of things. I did fall in love with the man he was mimicking and I know that he was mimicking himself. But what that girl felt, wasn’t even a tenth of what the woman feels for you. Jo, is my sister, it makes me angry to hear him think that way about their marriage. I think the possession exacerbated the problems, but they were in trouble by the time I came home from the hospital, after John.” She started crying and Dean rubbed her shoulder and then turned her face up, for a kiss. He let it get a little desperate, then he pulled back and kissed her neck.

”Sweetheart, you are not the cause of their problems. Don’t let them make you feel like you are. I love Jo, but she could be a bitch sometimes when we were younger. When she died, she and I were trying to get the timing right and we ran out of time. When she came back, I was excited thinking now, nut she went after Sammy. They dated for a short while, they started their family right away. They were having lots of make up sex, before I found my way back to you.” Dean sighed they did not need his brother’s domestic issues clouding up the water before they faced off with arcane weres. He should be more careful, unless he thought it loud and in my direction, so she couldn’t help but hear it. Then tell me. Maybe he was hoping for a fight. He might get one, but not between him and his wife. “I will tell him to get his mind back here. I won’t mention anything else, okay?”

”Okay. I will let you go get dressed. I am going to call our sextet. The lead was definitely...” If it’s four a.m. here, what times is it there?” She asked trying to not be stressed with their highly empathetic son.

”It’s one thirty in the afternoon there.” He came back and kissed her thoroughly. Then made himself go shower so they could enjoy breakfast.

”Winchester residence. Who are you calling for?” Cade had deepened his voice to sound even more grown up then he already did.

”The wisest son, a mother ever had.” Dean closed the door when he heard the smile in her voice.

”Mommy! Tati, it’s Mommy!” Cade put it on speaker. Sophie could hear assorted squeals and barks and meows at the announcement. “Hi, Mommy! Other than missing you and Daddy a whole bunch.We are all fine. Everyone is down here. Granmere told Terin she did not want to move to France when everything was through and that she belonged here and the jerk broke up with her. Grandma would have all alone in the house, Granpa Gabriel made the control center a little bigger and fortified like you had it, then added supplies to get us to the time of freezing.”

”The time of freezing, is that yours Baby or Granpa Gabriel’s?” Sophie chuckled.

“Skye, Tati and I came up with it. Skye and Tati spun it into a fairytale where the kingdom was frozen and the Warrior Princess was given the task along with her mighty guards, the prince, her brother and the head of the guard her love. They had been so happy when Queen Marielle had said they could marry. They quickly had two children and then a terrible curse had taken the prince and the Guard away, and made the prince forget his sister and the home he had there. He, unlike the Guard, found happiness with a beautiful maid from another land, they married and the beautiful Princess Skye was born. With the blowing out of her candles on her sixth birthday, she broke the curse. The prince remembered his home, and his wife and her parents and the royal pets, moved to the land where the Warrior Princess waited. As often happens with royalty, the Queen’s mother had betrothed her to The Prince of Sutton, so the Prince of Singer and she had been parted but not before they said goodbye, which is how The Warrior Princess had been created. So, he was delighted to meet the daughter he had never known and she cried tears of joy, not only had her brother, the Prince returned, he had brought his new family with him. He had the beautiful Duchess Mary and her villainous husband John, who had done nothing but cause misery, but the Duchess loved him and the prince had discovered that he was her child that a wicked witch had stolen. The Queen seeing the joy of the Princess at having her love back and her brother, stepsister and the Princess Skye, to add to her boisterous, but loving family, decreed they all could stay in the Kingdom of Sutton, her husband had lived long enough to be king and a horrible beast had vanquished him in battle. The Warrior Princess and the Guard rejoiced at being reunited so, she allowed them to have a second wedding. Her Guardian Angel took all who mattered to her and her to a magic place that the Warrior Princess’ enemies could not find. They had a beautiful wedding that helped Queen Marielle find that her brother long thought dead, had been hidden by the evil, gluttonous, jealous witch, was really alive he came to the wedding and The Queen, her sister the Duchess of Sanders and The Duke of Moseley were all reunited. The Warrior Princess did not get a happily ever after yet. The Guardian Angel told her that the Grand Ruler of All The That Existed, had a quest that she, her Guard and her brother, The Prince must go on. This made the Warrior Princess very sad, for she had given birth to a girl child, the sweet and feisty, Cassia and she had struggled and almost died giving birth on the same day as most of the ladies of the court, to triplets. The Guardian Angel, his lady love and his brother Castiel, who Cassia was named for, and two sisters helped bring into the kingdom. The Warrior  
Princess and two of the ladies of the court almost died, but The Guardian Angels had saved them. The Warrior Princess, The Guard, and The Prince had to complete three terrible tasks.” She should her laughter in Cade’s voice. “The Guardian Angel explained in terms that were appropriate for the children, what the quest would be. He said first they would have to journey to three enemy lands to collect the pieces of a puzzle, that would tell them how to get to the next part of the quest, which would take them into a wasteland where all the beasts and monsters went when they were vanquished by good. The land was in another world hidden from the regular world by a portal. It also would tell The Warrior Princess what she must collect while there, for the quest to be successful. When the questers got ready to go to the bad place, the kingdom would be frozen and unaware for a whole year, it would be the touch of the Guard’s lips to the lips of the Warrior Princess, in a kiss that told her that he loved her more than his own life. She will kiss back saying the same. Their love will unfreeze the world and the decision to love his wife would keep it breathing, so the birds would sing and the waters run. When the oldest child of the Warrior Princess and the Guard, heard of the great task ahead, he took aside Princess Skye and Princess Tati and told them not to fear, because their mother was not only a Warrior Princess, she was a Faerie Princess and her ability to love and her magic made her special. Prince Cade said he has no doubt that through either might, magic or love or maybe a combination of the three, she would not fail, because the Warrior Princess loved with a pure, open and loving soul and would never give up, never stop fighting to save the world from the Darkness.” Cade heard his Mommy crying. “We will add on as you conquer each task. Do you like it, Mommy?”

”Very much, Prince Cade. I was feeling scared, but hearing the tell of the “Kingdom of Love”, reminded me, why I can do this even afraid. Do you know why, Prince Cade?” She sniffed.

”No, Warrior Princess, why?” Cade answered. With an echo of Tati and Skye.

”Love never fails. I couldn’t not love all of you, young and old, if I tried. So, I will not fail.” She gathered herself. “We need to go now on the first task, it may be a couple of days before I call, but I love all of you. Kiss each other for me.”

”Bye bye, Mommy.” There was a chorus of “Bye.”, “I love you” and “Kick it in the bottom”“

”Bye my loves.” Sophie made herself hand up and then she put her face in her hands and wept. Dean’s arms came around her and he hugged her tight. She squeezed him and they just hugged for a minute.

”That is one amazing kid! Making it a story they could tell, to keep us close, and to take some of the fear out of things. He definitely has your smarts and wisdom.” He kissed her hungrily. “Sam should be knocking any second.” They both laughed at the knock on the door.

Sam was agitated, and almost snapped her head off for asking him if he was okay, and then said, “What could possibly Becca wrong? I am married to a shrew, who is a bad Mother, she keeps pushing me away, because she has to listen to tales from her own daughter about how great you are. What could possibly be upsetting to me?” He took a couple of deep breaths. “I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.”

”It’s okay. Please tell Dean I will be outside, I can’t eat, if we don’t want to spend the morning without me be sick every little bit.” She hugged him. Sam sighed and squeezed harder. Then he kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, then his lips brushed hers. She fought her way out of his arms and ran out the door. Sam sighed sadly. He couldn’t eat, but he didn’t want to wait outside for Dean.

“Where’s my woman?” Dean asked, oblivious to the tension. He was getting muffins, bottled juice, had wrapped some sausage in a bunch of napkins. The proprietor let him fill a thermos with her excellent coffee. He had chosen a breakfast to go. He thanked her for her hospitality and said they thoroughly enjoyed her inn. She beamed.

”Can’t help yourself, she is older than Mom?” Sam snarked.

”Sam, I am sorry you feel the way you do. She is in love with me. I am beyond in love with her and you know I was being friendly, nothing more. Get your head out of your ass, stow your shit and remember that every living thing on this planet will die, if we don’t finish the mission. You and Jo will work on your issues when we are back or not, but don’t keep upsetting the empath who has to save the world with your problems!” Dean stalked off. Sam just rubbed his hair back and cried. Then he pulled himself together and went to start the first suicidal task.

Dean found her sitting on a log a little ways up the path. He picked her up, sat down and put her in his lap. “You okay, Sweetheart?” She tucked her head in his chest. “Don’t yell, please he is just very confused. He tried to kiss me, it didn’t feel like the chaste kiss of a brother, but the kiss of a man, kissing a woman. He will get it worked out. He loves his family.”

”Is someone doing this to him? He is not the unfaithful type and certainly not with his brother’s wife.”

”No. Dean, he sees us going through all that we have and our love gets stronger. He and Jo weren’t right before I laid eyes on him again. That is why they had Reaganne. They thought it would bring them back to their original bond, but they moved here and things got bad again. He started wanting easier, he thinks I am easier, I’m way more complicated, just incredibly blessed in who is my mate. I think time away from her and watching us work at us, will unconfuse him. It will help both of them start to clear out the crud and find the love.” She kissed him heatedly. “Now! Let’s go play with an ancient being on her turf.” He put her on her feet, he noticed the stacked heel on her boots. He shook his head, they were sturdy well made boots, with her added specifications of retractable toe blades, and she could comfortably hike in them, but the heel had to be three or four inches. She had informed him, that she had them when she hunted before, unless it is a running shoe or a toe shoe, if it has no heel, she can’t find her center of balance as well, so it actually makes her less steady to be in a flat hiking boot. Sam joined them and indicated he was ready.

They started hiking off the path right away and up a fairly steep hill. When they made it to the top of the hill, they noticed the first lookout. He stayed away, hidden as far as he knew, they just walked normally and commented on the scenery. He sank back into the cover of the forest. Without realizing it they put her in the middle. She walked back up by Dean and started gibbering about the squirrels and how that variety was not found in The States. Dean imperceptibly nodded his head and Sam walked up beside her and asked about the squirrel.

”So, Maman, is not with Terin anymore, he broke up with her when she said she was turning down the position he had created for her. I can’t say I’m sorry, but I hope she is not hurting, she didn’t say much.” Sophie held Dean’s hand firmly, but her pulse and respirations were perfectly normal and steady. If she hadn’t said in her thoughts, “I love you so much, I will until we cease to exist in any form.“ He would not have known she was scared.

”I didn’t know I could love like this. You are the best gift any man could be given” They smiled at each other.

”I love you, my brother, with all my heart!” Sophie thought at Sam.

”I am sorry, my precious little sister. I love you too!” He smiled at her. She smiled back.

She formed a bridge so they could hear each other.

”I love you, Sammy.” Dean said as he smiled at his brother.

”I’m sorry. What you said is true. I love my sister like I should, like I love my brother. I am blessed to have you as a big bro.” Sam smiled.

Dean said. “Cue the violins.” They all laughed.

As they hiked they could feel the incline, it was rather steep, they came into a glen and could see what might look like a crumbling ancient castle, but it was deep into wolf territory, she could feel when they crossed the border. The ghosts of wolves long dead whispered through her head the name of the castle, “ _La Salle Les Enfants De Hati_ “ After about a half hour walk into the territory. They sat and Sophie spoke loudly. “I am She Who Seeks To Solve The Puzzle. They are but my traveling companions and family. We come in peace, but not in submission.”

A muscular man, with an olive complexion, who was taller than Sam, stopped in front of her. She waited until he stepped back so she did not have to look up at him. “Êtes-vous certain que vous n'êtes pas ici pour soumettre?”

Dean and Sam felt power dance along their skin. Her whole being shone and the color green pulsed around her in the shaded wood, to the steady, even beat of her heart. “J'en suis certain. Votre reine m'attend. Que nous le fassions à l'amiable ou non, c'est son choix.” He had backed down completely. She was for his queen to deal with.

”Follow me.” Sophie showed no surprise at his mastery of English. She fell into step far enough back to have fight room and Sam and Dean flanked her the same way. They wound up a steep mountain path, he raised an eyebrow when she climbed the narrow path up a mountain sure-footed and looking at him, in an almost bored expression. None of the three strangers reacted when two guards fell in behind them, from their hiding places in the uneven wall made of mountain on one side. “I am Etienne, if my Queen decides you are enemies of the pack. I will give you shelter.”

”That is kind, Etienne. If your Queen decides to begin violence, I will regretfully end it. I will kill you first.”

”Not as soft as you look?”

”Too much depends on me completing my task for me to be soft at all. Doesn’t keep me from hoping there will be peace.”

”True. You are to join her in the dining hall. It is the first door to your left. She has ordered me back to my post. It was a pleasure meeting you Little Warrior.”

”And you, Etienne.” He and the others melted into the dark. Suddenly, Dean and Sam could see well in the lack of light, just as she could. They went to double doors, Dean cracked his neck, Sam flexed his hand, Sophie smiled serenely. Dean opened the door on one side for her and Sam on the other, she paused in the torch light of the doorway, then began a sure, steady, unhurried walk to the Royal table. The Queen had two pony-sized Neolithic era wolves with preternaturally glowing, red eyes. She herself was built almost delicately, but her brow structure, said not current era and her red eyes and the power said not even close to human, maybe not ever. Sophie gasped in her mind. This was Eve’s original creation of _Hominus Lupus._ Sophie was so excited as a scientist, here was genetic proof right here of everything she had ever written about the mutations between homo sapien and canis Lupis, eventually mutating into a form that would successfully bond to create life. She took a deep breath and pushed the academian down when Dean squeezed her hand. Sophie told both men to quiet their thoughts, then she raised her shields. “She reads minds.”

The Queen rose and greeted them. “The angel told me, The Key was born and would come after all these millennia, I did not believe him.” She said in Old French.

”He often prevaricates, but not about the end of all we have known and know now.” Sophie answered back in Old French soberly. “If it pleases Her Majesty, we will gratefully take the piece and leave your lands.”

”I insist on you granting me a small bit of your time, please have a seat. She gestured to three seats at the corner of the long tables lined with the Lords and Ladies of her court.

Sophie gestured to the three who were closest to the end and they were insulted, but they moved to the three seats. Dean pulled out a chair for Sophie, then he and Sam, stood behind her. “I never sit where an unknown requests and my guards will remain standing.” The hair stood up on the back of Sophie’s neck when she laughed. She clapped her hands, servants brought out a heavy wooden table covered in blood, old blood. “Don’t react guys, it is the insult she is looking for.” Floated through Sam and Dean’s minds. No sooner had she said that, did The Queen pulled a golden chord. The three nobles sitting where she had asked them to sit screamed as they fell into the dungeons.

“The weakest of us, who do not die, become feral after a time, never able to maintain a human shell again, they will even dine on the flesh of their own kind. There was a loud growl and a woman’s scream as she was torn to pieces, with wet, squishy noises. The Queen laughed. “Key you are chosen well, you have ice in your veins. She pulled another cord, Dean tensed ready to grab Sophie if the ground disappeared beneath her. A large bell rung. Two wolves dressed like Etienne, but with clawed, gigantic wolves’ feet and orange wolf eyes, dragged a naked blonde woman in her twenties, with bound hands and the smell of earth and sewer clinging to her. She looked from face to face, finally settling on Sophie’s, there might have acknowledgement of her as a person, not an entree in Sophie’s even gaze, but their was no sympathy, she locked up at Dean and Sam, they looked straight ahead, not taking their focus of of Sophie’s safety, like a finely trained guard would do. Finally, they put her on the table. They felt the warning from Sophie again as a second table was brought in and a bound, naked boy with curly brown hair and big blue eyes of about twelve, looked in horror at the woman. He called her sister. She had gone away in her mind. The boy cried. They tied him to the second table. The Queen nodded at the wolf men and one on each side raised a sharpened bone blade and slit a throat. They were good the blood just pooled on the table then ran into trenches in the tables to gather in a device attached beneath the table. It had a spigot. One man filled the ornate crystal goblet and brought it to Sophie. Who raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

”I respectfully, as do my guard, decline. I am sure you can smell the truth. We are vegetarians. I do not consume the flesh or blood of creatures that once lived. I am sure that the Queen and her court would like to settle into the feast. If you would kindly give me what I came for. I will take my leave.” Sophie tried to ignore the sounds of flesh being cut and placed on metal trenchers and delivered to the court by the servants.

”Yes. Yes. The piece is in a room at the end of my dungeons, it has a iron door and a place to taste the blood of the Key. If you are an impostor or you meet your demise, it will inject poison into any other who tries. If you make it to the piece, you have safe passage through my lands, leave them and do not return.” She motioned and two of the guards, with human feet opened up doors in the floor. They stepped back.

Dean stepped in and walked down two steps, when nothing sliced him into bite-size bits, he reached back for Sophie’s hand, the staircase was wide enough for two, she took Sam’s hand and he walked beside her. The doors closed. Sophie raised her hand and torches flailed to life all along the walls. “The light will attract the feral, but do we want to walk around down here, when she has probably told them not to let us leave.”

”I vote for you letting us see, like you did before.” Dean said watching for movement.

”Me too.” Sam whispered.

”They know were here.” She raised her hand and the torches went back out.

Dean yelled. “Sophie!” When he felt movement and smelled the overpowering aroma of wet, dirty dog, blood and refuse. Dean heard her grunt. She shocked him by growling and sending the wolf flying backwards, away from her on fire. Her power let the dungeon in an eerie, green light, that pulsed with her heartbeat. It was more like a strobe light than it had been when she showed Etienne her power.

”Silver works, best head and heart, just heart almost got me chomped.” Sam announced.

”Here.” She handed them both magazines. “Silver nitrate suspension. Aim well. We may need them out there.” Sam did a double take she had a katana in one hand and an ancient labrys in the other, they started clearing a path forward, the guys each watched their side, Sophie watched front, and they all watched behind them. Sophie flipped up onto a hand for one that was too close on her, they held their breath her boot stabbed his head, she pulled it out, land on her feet facing away from him than took his head off with the katana, then beheaded one behind her with the labrys. Dean growled and grunted when a wolf sliced his side. “Stay conscious baby. Almost there. Sammy please take him. Sam took his brother in seconds his shirt was soaked where it touched his brother. He felt a tickle along his skin. A pulse of power went out from Sophie all the remaining wolves, went up in flames. She knelt and Sam lowered Dean slowly on the floor, they both knew it was bad when he was conscious and not joking. “Granpa, if you let me lose him this soon. I will sit down here and wait for something to eat me, 150 feral wolves against three of us, and “try not to use your gifts, it sounds like He meant for us to be Puppy Chow. I will fix this, but I am not asking for easy or fair, just doable. Love you.” Tears streamed down her face. She held her hands over Dean’s shredded side and the green glow brightened. Sam watched in awe as his brother’s wound healed. He sat up and hugged her.

”Thanks, Sweetheart. Let’s get through the door. They fought and managed to turn the bolt on the huge ancient door. Then, Sophie blew and wiped dust off the place where she had to stick her arm. Dean picked her up, so it would take blood from her forearm and not her wrist. She squinted her eyes and reached in a little further, she heard the trigger move then, searing pain as a hole the size of a quarter went through her forearm. She was bleeding freely. The door creaked open they walked in to the room, the door creaked closed. Dust covered everything, even the cobwebs and said no one living had been there for a very long time. Sitting on a pedestal was a stone tablet with a pictograph on it. Sam looked for booby traps and found none he grabbed the tablet and closed his eyes. He felt his way to put it in the invisible duffle. Sophie winced as she turned back onto her back.

”It was designed so that only I could get it. I am not supposed to be mortally wounded or game over. I can’t heal this much damage to myself.” Her eyes were beginning to dim. Sam called Gabriel. I know you can hear, their side cheated, the taste of her blood punched a hole through her forearm, that is almost off the edges, she’s hemorrhaging, with her, our light goes, we might never find our way out. Please can’t you step in when they cheat?” Sam cried, it broke his heart listening to Dean tell her to hold on while he tried stuffing his top shirt into the hole. He was humming a song from that musical he never wanted anybody to know he liked. Gabriel was there. He reached down, pulled out the shirt, and healed her arm. Then he slowly woke her, because he didn’t have permission to heal her all the way and he didn’t want her to go into shock. 

”I was never here, but they did cheat. There is no other exit anymore, it caved in long ago. He pointed toward the north wall. It is up to her to punch a hole. Then all of you get the hell out of her territory.” He kissed her head before she was awake good. Then he was gone. When she woke up, she was weakened and groggy. He was being honest, he wasn’t aloud to heal her all the way and they couldn’t know. She got up and brushed dust off her ass, Sam looked at the crumbled stone, she was too woozy to notice him checking out her butt and so was Dean. She raised both hands and blasted the stone out. When they were in the shade of the forest. She put the stone back in place.

”Sweetheart why did you do that, they cheated?”

”We are still deep within her lands. Maybe she won’t rescind her safe passage orders if we don’t leave a hole into her fortress. Plus, there are more feral down there. Let’s go.” They walked away with a Dean carrying her for a bit, until she felt more steady. They passed werewolves from foreign to them, strains. Some watched with strange faces and glowing eyes. Others looked like they might have been like the weres at home, but they were surrounded by natural wolves. Three, long, tense hours later, Sophie felt them cross the barrier. “We are out of there. Let’s find somewhere safe to pitch the tent, then I will ward it. I’m beat. We all sleep, then we get to a town. We have maybe have less than an hour of daylight. I don’t want to roam these woods at night. Inside the tent, warded we will be safe.They found a grouping of trees, that were super close together, with barely enough room for the tent to rest on the ground. They set up the tent. She warded the area and marked it with rocks, if you need to relieve yourself, please don’t go outside the rocks. The less you move inside the ward the less it will pull on my energy, which is running low. I’m sorry.”

”Stop that. You got all three of us out of their dinner bowl. You have nothing to apologize for.” Dean and Sam quickly found a place to relieve themselves, then they climbed under the blankets. Sam had his own and they shared. She was already deep asleep. “She didn’t eat.” Dean shook his head, mumbled g’night to Sam, and then curled around her and was out. The next morning Sam woke up because Dean was staring at him.

”Sammy, she needs the reassurance. I am not going to continually rub it in your face...bad choice of words, but, when stuff like last night happens, she can get lost in that large brain of hers, with the what ifs. Mari said it has been that way since she got mauled. So, last night was extra upsetting.”

”I didn’t even think about that. Yeah, sure. I will fix breakfast, which she will eat.”

”Her not eating yesterday, was mostly because of the wolves, not only what happened.”

”Dean, I’m not confused. I swear, I will stop making it uncomfortable and Jo and I are over, she filed for divorce. I signed the papers right before we left.” Sam’s eyes filled. “Skye is not even mine, hence the blue eyes. She rolled around lots of times with that old friend of yours, Leo Webb. She wasn’t sure about Raeganne. She wanted Sammy from before she died, I tried to be him, but we have seen too much and been through too much for me to be 26, and still thinking we could trust the supposed good guys. When it was Lucifer’s son, the former King and Queen of Hell, death, Lucifer, and a con artist Angel, who helped us save the world. I just couldn’t admit I failed so, I did what I do. I’m sorry.”

”Sammy, please don’t leave I know it isn’t fair to ask, but I need you, your my brother and my best friend. She will build you a cottage on the back lot. So, you can see the girls, and be close to your family, please?”

”I would never voluntarily move away from you. We passed the point where either of us could just go off somewhere and settle for Christmas visits. We are best friends, who are working through this weirdness, most brothers wouldn’t even try. I love you man. I have a lot to figure out before she is frozen. I also can’t believe she cheated on me and really made Sophie feel horrible.” Sam smiled sadly and took the breakfast he had chosen from the magic duffle, and went to start a fire inside the warding.

Dean sighed, he hated seeing his little bro, his kid sad. But a solution to this was out of reach right now. He pulled back the covers and realized she had put his shirt on, sometime in the night, he was sleeping too heavy if she moved that far and he didn’t wake up, he realized she didn’t have to move. He slid his hand down her belly and she turned on her back, but kept sleeping. Dean slipped his hand under the shirt and up to her core, he moaned she was without undies. He stroked a finger through her folds, she flooded and woke up. “Sam is right outside, but I need to be inside you, feeling your warmth, we almost lost each other.” She opened her legs and leaned up to kiss him. He slid two fingers inside her, she winced, he froze, she adjusted and nodded. “Six kids have passed through there. I have regularly had my not small cock in there and it is still as tight as the first time, when you asked me if I’d changed my mind about killing you, then I stopped to let you adjust.” He was working her towards an orgasm. She was nibbling on his arm to keep from shouting or moaning. She clinched around his fingers and came, she kissed him and he swallowed her moan. She started to sit up, he stopped her and straddled her, he slipped in because she was so wet.

”Please! My Love, pound me. Make me feel like we are both alive and we are going to stay that way.” She said in his head. He answered by pounding her hard and fast, she had an orgasm take her by surprise, he kissed her and swallowed her startled shout. The next time, they came together, holding each other’s hands. He just stared into her eyes. She stared into his. They both had tears in their eyes. Neither one moved and broke the connection, mind, body and soul.

”A...guys...breakfast is ready and you need to keep your strength up. Sorry to interrupt.” Sam said uncomfortably.

”Thank you Sammy, let me get what I’m going to wear today on and Dean too, and we will be right out. It smells wonderful. Did you get our protein packets?” She asked as she pulled on jeans, Dean grinned because she still forgot, she’d brought underwear with her, but she forgot again. She quickly turned her back to the opening and Dean grazed a nipple, she shivered and glared. She pulled on a tank and a tee that stopped before her waistband, socks and her boots. Dean did as much as he could kneeling in the tent. He unzipped it and slipped out.

”I can eat meat, so, just in case, I’ll let you have them. I made oatmeal and veggie sausage for you. The vanilla should be pretty good in it.”

Forgetting, Sophie kissed him on the lips like she normally would. He went stiff. Her eyes filled with tears. She mouthed that she forgot. He went in the tent she went to relieve herself and brush her teeth. Dean followed and relieved himself, took an antibacterial wipe and washed his hands and face. He handed her one she shook her head, she had her own, no chemicals, nothing to dry the skin, with emollients to moisturize. Then she lotioned her face and hands. She offered the lotion to him, he shook his head, she popped them back in the magic duffle. She stepped into his arms and cried. He just held her. Sam stepped out and shook his head about saying anything, Dean nodded. Sophie got it all pulled back in and smiled at Sam as she sat down and nibbled little bits of her food. “I figured we could stock up on anything we think we might need in Manaus, they sell lots of this kind of product because of people taking trips up the Amazon.“

”Good, but we don’t want her to know right off we are there.” Dean said.

”The minute we hit Brazil, she will know, she will be watching. Remember she is not like any vampire we have dealt with, The Alpha made by Eve, liked experimentation just like she did. She was the second of their kind because she was already an _Idan Dudu Oso_ and part _Omuti Eje,_ he decided she would make a very powerful second and she has made an extremely powerful _Fanpaya_. She will probably speak Yoruba, if she speaks something older, I might not be able to pick it up, I have to be able to draw the language from others who speak it, her people, will feel me, it could insult her. If she speaks some Olmec language that we don’t even have scrolls of, I will not be able to communicate with her.”

”I’m sure you will figure it out. Sam said and brushed his hand down her hair. They walked into Clemont Ferrand about four in the afternoon. They found an American chain restaurant and Sophie smiled as the brothers laughed and joked and rejoiced over the mighty French fry. She checked the airport, they would have to wait to catch a flight to Manaus at 6 a.m., so they found a lovely, old hotel, and got a room with two beds. They took the old-fashioned elevator to the sixth floor and Sophie opened the door and headed for the balcony, the view was amazing. When she came back in, she claimed the first shower, she took one of Dean’s shirts and toiletries with her. They both stopped and listened when she started belting out “Its A Man’s World”, you could hear the injustice, sorrow, female power and pain in every note. Then she switched to, “Fallin” by Alicia Keys. Sam streaked past Sophie when she came out. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, until it was red. Sophie sat down beside him.

”That bad, huh?” Sophie put her hand on his back and lightly ran her fingers in a swirling pattern across his shoulder blades. Dean could feel the tension leaving it.

”You are absolutely the best thing to happen in my life, ever.” He put his hand on her thigh. “Why don’t I leave him a note and we go get real food for tonight and in the morning?” Dean held her hand and kissed her fingers. She nodded and stood up, she was so sad, at losing the close connection she had to Sam, but she would back off, because she was not a cruel person.

She pulled on a moss green thong, then a matching bra. Then a tee that had lace at the neck, cuffs, and hem in the same color, like all her tops left her belly button showing. She added a Bojo skirt that was a paisley print. The background was creme and the paisleys were moss green. She brushed her hair and put a paisley print scrunchie around it to make and artfully messy, loose ponytail. Maybe she should cut her waist length hair before purgatory. She would ask Dean at a better time about it and the Mighty Tati of course. She smiled a little, sighed and went to pretend that she was okay.

“I left the note.“ Dean said and kissed her hard. They left quietly, because they wanted alone time. Dean looked at the setting sun. This whole trip should be romantic, but it was the most stress he’d ever felt. They had to save the world by getting the help of Alphas, who he had spent a lifetime killing their children. Then he had to survive a year in purgatory pick up a buddy and the woman Sam killed after sleeping with her, get the map to where this door was. Manage to help his wife impale herself on it, keep her conscious so instead of opening the door, her blood seals it and it disappears, sealing the opening forever and only Yahweh can bring it back. Then they get there rest and lives here on Earth. Die of old age when they are both over 110 and in excellent health. Not romantic, not even possible, unless you had faith like a child, which his wife did.

”Penny for your thoughts?” He stuck his hand out and she put a Euro in it. “Keep the change.“

”Jo waylaid him with divorce papers to sign. He signed them, he already planned to do that. Then she tells him that the kids aren’t his, they are this hunter that used to be a friend, but he went bad and I had to kill him before. I knew that Jo could be a moody bitch before, but they seemed happy, so happy I was thinking of leaving the bunker because I couldn’t stand all the cooing lovebirds. So, wow!” Dean looked at Sophie she was wondering the aisles of the little market with tears streaming down her cheeks. He hugged her. She reined in and wiped her cheeks and blew her nose. He kissed her. “Jo says, but you can keep them, I don’t want them. They’re her kids more than they’re mine. Sam is standing there looking shell shocked. “She says have a safe trip. I won’t be here when you get back. She’s spending The Freeze with Leo.”

”Poor Sam. If I’ve misjudged him and he doesn’t want them, we will take them, right?”

”Of course. He loves them, so I don’t think it will be an issue.” Dean paid for the groceries in Euros. The owner and cashier, said.

”Bonsour, Merci.

Dean replied back as he grabbed the bags. “Bonsoir et merci aussi.”

”This isn’t pity. It is facing reality. You love her, you lust after her, I think that a part of her still remembers loving you. I know, I can’t stand to see you suffer like this. I am going to go get some more supplies and more clothes. When she comes out press her against the wall and kiss her for all your worth. I already told her to see if it is loyalty to me or genuine lack of attraction that has her saying no. She said loyalty. I told her to do what her heart and soul want to do, the next time. She cried and said yes.” Sam tried to say something, but Dean cut him off. “You and I need to talk too. But not right yet. I’ll be back in a couple hours.” Dean hugged Sam, shut his mouth and walked out the door.

Sam pAced back in forth trying to come up with all the reasons he shouldn’t do this. His libido kept telling him to shut up, he had been given the keys to The Penthouse Pet that was his brother’s. Sam was taking the chance.

Sophie walked out of the bathroom. “Where’s Dean?”

Sam pushed her up against the wall, made sure to put his hands behind her head, so she wouldn’t bump it. It was nowhere close to the tenderness he wanted to show her, he plundered her mouth, stealing her breath, nipping her tongue, swirling his tongue around hers. She moaned into his mouth and started kissing him back. She bit his tongue and then laved the area to soothe him. He trailed a hand down her body and under his brother’s shirt. He moaned when his hand touched her folds, no thong blocking access, he ran his big, middle finger through her folds. She flooded and started trying to pull his tee over his head. He pulled back keeping her pinned, then he threw his shirt on the ground, she started licking and sucking on his nipples. Sam moaned and pulled her back up to his mouth and kissed her desperately. She undid his buckle. And Sam groaned when her hand stroked the length of him. She dropped to squat in front of him, took him out of his boxers. Sam thought he was going to die when his angelic, sister, swallowed him whole. She formed suction and bobbed a few times, then took him back in. She grabbed his hand and put it against her throat she hummed, he twitched and realized he could feel himself in her throat. She hummed and Sam grabbed her hair, he pulled her up off of him. He ripped the shirt open and feasted on her full breasts. He pushed her back onto the bed. She turned over and pushed her ass in the air. She moaned when Sam licked her hole from her crack to her perineum, he kept doing it, kneading her ass as he went. He rubbed her clit while he licked his fingers. She handed him the lube and he playfully bit her butt cheek. He lubed his fingers and slid in one to the hilt then pulled it out then slid it in. “Sam, please just do it, please? I need you! I was afraid to admit how much! Please just put your cock inside my ass!” Sam groaned at her admission. He took off his pants quickly and pushed his tip into her ass, instead of the, “Ow!” He was used to. She porn moaned and said, “Please I want to feel your balls slapping me on the ass telling me what a bad girl I am!” Sam growled and slammed into her, his balls slapped her ass. She groaned and begged him not to stop, to pummel her with it. Sam took her hips tight and did as she asked. She came on the second stroke, he kept going. She was chanting his name. He slammed in hard and came, she came hard too. He pulled out. Sam flipped her over and flicked her clit with his tongue.

”Rub your clit and don’t stop.” She started doing it. He got a clean rag and wiped himself clean, he didn’t want to give her an infection. When he leaned back down, he told she could stop, she licked her fingers and pulled him closer with her feet. He put her ankles by her head, fascinated that they stayed when he let go. He slammed into her cunt, from the angle he couldn’t help but hit her cervix, she screamed she came so hard. He kept doing it, until it was like one, long orgasm. When Sam came she was barely conscious. He pulled out and she winced. Sam pulled her into his arms and they were both out like a light.

Sam woke suddenly knife in hand, when a hand touched his shoulder, it was Dean. “Wiped her out huh?”

Sam put the knife away. “Why are you naked? Why am I talking to you while you’re naked, why are you naked?”

”Tonight, is the night we make each other’s dreams come true. She’s amazing, isn’t she? She isn’t shy or ashamed, she is raunchy and kinky as hell. That was one of my first surprises that first night, another was the letter she wrote to you. I erased her memory of it. But she told you that when you were you again, to please come back, she still loved you. You were going to have a son, she wanted you to be a part of their lives. She had him with Chey in the place, she wanted you to be in. There were four there she was going to mail them and his birth certificate and her signed affidavit saying that you had custodial rights if something happened to her. I made you forget her, so you couldn’t have her. When we met again and I was human and everything the demon felt paled to what I felt. I took what I knew she wanted to give me, Sam. But I saw how sad she looked when you said you were married and had a daughter and another daughter on the way. She shook her head and let that make up her mind. She chose the former demon. She loves you Sam. She always will. She will punish herself for the joy she found being with you, because she loves me. I love her so much, it is like being eternally burned, all that pain, but with it all of that joy. You told me about what John did to us when he knew my secret. He beat it out of me, he heard me slapping the monkey to vision of my seventeen year old brother. He probably hugged it to his evil heart that I got what I had been fantasizing about and I didn’t remember, would never have remembered if you hadn’t told me. I thought we made it out of hunting alive, now is my chance, then Jo came back. I was going to leave I couldn’t take you with her anymore and then I found my one and only dream woman, but knowing she loved you too, it has taken me to some perverted places. I take your roll, once she she sleeps, I do myself. Then I sleep. If you don’t feel the same way. I didn’t say yes, so you would, you can keep being together as long as you both want, and I will still love you both. I promise. I will never bring this up again.” Dean turned away so, he could prepare himself for the denial, he was sure was coming. He started sobbing when Sam’s arms came around him and pulled him close.

”Shh...Shh...it’s okay, De. I have had a thing for you since I was thirteen, the summer you noticed me.” He turned Dean around and kissed him. He licked his tears and let their very interested body parts rub together by hiking Dean up a little. Dean gasped when shorter, softer arms wrapped around him.

”I love you, so much. What agony you must have been in for years? Love him, Sammy, please, unless you would like me to leave. I could go to a cafe and read, you can call me when you are finished.” Dean looked into her eyes, they were just as in love as before, maybe more so. He kissed her gently, she had a small bruise on her lip. “He has a very different style as you will soon see.”

Sam took that as a starter’s gun. He wheeled his brother around and full out kissed him as filthy as he could. Dean’s pupils blew and his breathing hitched. Sam threw him down on the bed, on his stomach, she handed Sam the lube, he lubed his brother’s hole and his cock. He looked up at Sophie she was watching hungrily. He leaned over and kissed her. Then he lined himself up with Dean’s hole and slammed in, Dean moaned in pleasure. Sophie’s breathing was audible.

”May I touch myself while you make love?”

They both said yes in unison. Sam sighed in pleasure as he rested in his brothers ass, letting him adjust. He kissed his spine, gently, in complete contrast to the way he pounded Dean’s ass. “Sophie, slide In here and help him with having no place to put his hard, aching, cock.” She started to lick her fingers Sam said no, and pointed at Dean. Sophie slid her soaked fingers in Dean’s mouth, which was opened in a pleasure “o”. He hungrily cleaned them. She kissed him while Sam started slamming again. Sophie took her husband cock in her mouth and slid it deep into her throat. She pushed his hip back when Sam pulled back and pulled him in when Sam slammed back into him. She fingered his balls gently and ran her tongue back and forth in her mouth so the sensation of her tongue licking him was there for every stroke, either going in or pulling partially out. 

“I’m getting close!” Dean groaned when Sophie made it impossible for him to pull out of her mouth without her teeth coming into play. All he could do was be slammed by his little brother while his wife tongued and hummed over his cock. Dean started seeing green stars behind his eyelids, he moaned loudly.

”Does Big Bro want to blow his load down his wife’s throat, while his little brother blows his load in Big Bro’s ass. Dean shook his head yes. “Use your words, Big Brother, ask for permission.”

”Little Brother May I come in my wife’s throat and will you please unload in my ass!”

”Very good. You may go when I do.” Sam felt his sac lift and his rhythm was off, he slammed as hard as he could twice more and then said. “Now!” Sam came hard in Dean’s ass, and he moaned as he watched Sophie’s throat swallow his brother’s cum. She licked him clean. He hissed when Sam pulled out.

”You okay?” Sam asked.

He laughed when he noticed that Dean was fingering Sophie to completion. Sam groaned. He started tweaking her nipples. Sophie came so hard all she could do was open her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. She closed her legs when it got to be too much.

When came back to himself the shower stream was washing the cum off his hand. He was breathing heavy and his heart was beating fast. He didn’t remember ever having so realistic a jerk off fantasy before. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and sighed as he ran his hands over his hair to rinse the conditioner out. Sam finished up, dried off, lotioned, and put on sweats and a tee. He walked out of the bathroom and saw the note. He sat down and tried to decipher more of the book about The Key, someone had put on Sophie’s desk. 

Dean and Sophie brought cheese and croissants back with them. Sam and Dean both made sure she ate hers. Then Dean handed her water which she drank quickly, but politely. “I’m not sure I’ve even drank anything since we left, I am so thirsty.” Sophie got up to go to the bathroom, after she guzzled a second bottle of water.

She sashayed into the bathroom. Sophie shut the door, turned on the light and screamed. They both jumped up and ran out. Written on the mirror in Sharpie was a message. “I made sure she heard whose names you called out while you showered. She came apart at the seems, then insisted she needed to go. My man is waiting. We are going to see if we can warm up the little ice cube before we leave pieces for you along your journey! “

Sophie asked Sam to put on clothes, so they couldn’t get him while they were distracted trying to save Jo. Sam got dressed. “I am done being careful with her, she and her master die tonight.“ They followed Sophie outside of the hotel. She transmigrated them to the woods. Sam started for Jo, her eyes were huge with terror. They pulled down her gag as Sophie and Dean stopped Sam.

”I gave Gabriel custody papers with my signature. I don’t want the kids. Neither one is yours. Really, they’re hers too. All Skye talks about is the Warrior Princess and how she stopped the wicked Wolf Queen. We should never have gotten married, my mother and yours said you were in love with someone else. I am sorry you had to put up with me being a bitch while I figured things out, Sophie. You can’t help it anymore than, you could stop John from being a serial killer or talk these two into being good. Sam, don’t beat yourself up for staying with those you love.”

Lamina raised the knife and stabbed thin air. “Did you think, I was going to stand her and play the good girl, while you killed my sister?” Lamina opened her mouth to say something. Sophie glowed green, the ground rumbled Abigor’s eyes were blue, like his power he shot a blue rod of power at Sam. It sizzled the tree behind him and it burst into flame. Sophie made it rain, which put out the fire. Her power slithered across the distance and wrapped itself around Lamina. Abigor tried to save her. Sophie pointed at his toe and green flames shot out of it. He finally had to tend to himself and Sophie sped up the fabric that had started to twist tighter and tighter around Lamina. While Abigor dealt with holy oil fire, Lamina was beginning to choke, Sam jumped when they heard ribs breaking.

The ground opened up in front of them. Dean started reading the exorcism Sophie had used to kill the demon that had entered Jo. Soon, Abigor began to rip apart, the holy oil fire trapping him in his vessel.

”Nobody’s home my love. He killed him a long time ago.” She looked at Lamina. “You didn’t have to kill CeeCee, Diz and Geoff. I am in this to save my children, I would not stop because you killed my friends.“ Lamina’s voluminous robes wrapped tight around her, cutting off her air, her eyes bulged, then her neck snapped and she slumped into the hole, finally Dean finished the exorcism and all the pieces of Abigor fell into The Netherworld, the hole closed like it had never been there.

Sophie fell to her knees and sobbed like she was breaking into pieces. Dean put his arms around her while Sam kept watch. “I thought she was my friend, I gave her ammunition to use against me every time we had a girl talk! I thought that J...she was my sister, she lied, it was all lies and it got my real friends killed and their unborn child. What is it going to do to that sweet, little girl finding out her Mommy didn’t want her? No matter how much love we give her, she will always know her mother just left her and her sister. This is not a trial, this is deliberate cruelty. We need to call the adults and make sure Skye doesn’t try to make her Mommy come back where she’s safe. Mammon is still out there, Skye would be a great bargaining tool, what wouldn’t I do for a child I love? I can’t take anymore!” She turned and started vomiting into the grass. Sam held her hair and Dean patted her back. “Oh God, please, Father God, I’m begging! No! She might change her mind and come back! Please! Noooo!” Sophie’s eyes were completely unfocused, she fell back, it was like someone was shoving into her and choking her.

”Dean kiss her, do whatever you can to keep her here and break the connection before the death or she might follow!” He kissed Sophie’s head. “Cas, Gabriel, is this part of the trials? She is connected to Jo, while Mammon or someone he sent is tearing her apart. Please!” Dean, could see the vessels in her eyes breaking from being choked. He undid his pants and shoved into her, he started moving. Sam knelt and kept rubbing her face and calling her name. She finally snapped loose. She turned her head and gasped for air. Then she sobbed, heart-breaking sobs. She came and so did Dean. He pulled out of her. She curled up in a little ball, they were back in the room. Dean took off the clothes they were wearing. Sam went and turned on the water and set the temp. Dean held her close, Sam was in so much shock, he didn’t even notice Sophie and Dean were naked. He started to leave. Sophie grabbed his arm. “Sam, please let’s stay together. I know you are sad, so you could use the comfort. Mammon might attack. I hope this won’t make you think the wrong thing. I need you close. We are having problems, but you are still my brother to me.” Dean nodded. Sam stepped in and Dean handed him Sophie, then he climbed in after her and shut the door. They just stood there shell-shocked over Jo’s death, it was violent and painful and degrading. With Mammon in his true form, which Sophia could see, and he was very over endowed, when he was done ripping her open, he passed her on to his guards. Sophie knew there was something familiar about him. Something in his aura she recognized. It was pure undiluted evil, so, why, how could she recognize that?

Dean and Sophie just held each other first. They let Sam under the spray to shower. Then the switched places. Dean bathed Sophie, Sam did her hair, she was shaking and still sobbing. When she was cleaned, shampooed and conditioned. Dean handed her to Sam. He buried his face in his sister’s hair and sobbed. He thought at her. “Was it as bad as it looked? You were choking and it was like someone was trying to see if they could rut through you.“

”I kept the pain back as much as I could for as long as I could. Then she pushed me out, I was still partially connected when she died. It was horrible.” Sophie shook harder Dean shook his head that she couldn’t talk about it more right now, but she would make herself for him. They got out Sophie managed to put on one of Dean’s tees when she had dried and lotioned herself. She squeezed her hair dry as much as she could then. Hung her towels back up. Dean just quietly dumped the towels in the corner. Sophie was the first out of the bath. She pushed them back and put up a shield. “You have nerve showing up here after you just pulled my sister into pieces, you, Amoeba’s butt lint, you used the rack after you were done with her.”

”Very creative way of calling me a name. You are quite feisty, is the word I believe your mother used.” Mammon said with humor in his voice.

”Don’t bother with the threats. I changed things so you cannot access the estate. And even if you could they are protected by magic older than you. My great-grandfather himself, placed the protection around my family, in New Mexico, Kansas and also in Sioux Falls, you can’t get to them. And if you try to hurt my husband or my brother, I will shred you and send you back to hell. I am sure your enemies will enjoy snacking on your remains.”

”Did you enjoy fucking me, Sophia? You are delightfully tight, after six children. I created an illusion while she was telling you how she came to be there, she was actually unable to speak, one of my guards had his cock shoved down her throat. Between, my illusion and your knight trying to connect you back with this plane, I was fucking you and enjoying it. You were very cold, when you first came back, correct?” Sophie just glared at him. Unfortunately, my semen is cold as most things infernal are. My father was cold, ask your brother. It dropped your body temperature, which is why you can’t get warm. You can try douching to warm you, but it just has to wear off. The shell shoots human, so your mother never felt anything. I paid an obscene amount for the spell that hid what I was from Heaven’s own.“ He watched her with his demonic blue eyes glittering in the olive complexion of his shell’s face. “I know you’ve read enough of it to know you will carry my child. I replaced the energy you lost fighting Abigor and his whore, with my cold, dark energy. Your energy will fade and be replaced with mine.” He was suddenly standing right in front of her, she could see Jo’s death replaying in his eyes. The handsome face her mother had considered looking at everyday for the rest of her life was close enough she breathed in his breath. She tried to step back, shaking her head, but she couldn’t, Mammon took her jaw to stop her from shaking her head. He kissed her, slipping his icy cold tongue in her mouth. Sophie bit down on his tongue, he reared back in pain, she spit out what she bit off his tongue. He grabbed her by the throat. “You are lucky I need the child alive. Or I would make you pay greatly for that.”

Sophie laughed in his face. “And hurt your own spawn? Nah.”

”Then maybe I will take his cock, you enjoy it so much. Or damage the other one’s brain, so he is hardly able to tie his shoes.” He felt her shields drop, she glowed green, then the energy funneled of of her, slid under the bathroom door, she opened her eyes, still beautiful, but they were human eyes.

”Cut your losses and call it a night, Mammon. You can’t hurt them. And you won’t hurt the brood mare.”

He pushed her back on the bed, she struggled, but without her power, she was a 90 pound, not even five foot tall, woman, facing off with 180 pounds of extremely pissed of ArchDevil. He shoved his, not his shell’s cock into her front, slamming in and out of her so fast he blurred. It became one long, throbbing stinging pain as he ripped her apart. Sophie screamed and Dean and Sam tried to get to her, but Mammon kept the door closed. Sophie ran her nails down both sides of his face when she got her hands free from his, then while he was distracted, she kneed him in his works and punched him in the nose. She leaned up and ripped off a hunk of his nose. He reared back, she planted her feet in his stomach and kicked. She ran and got under the desk in the room and pulled the chair in. She said a protection prayer and it rained holy water all around her and in front of the bathroom door. He tried to get her but she kept reciting The Lord’s Prayer over and over.

Mammon growled and kept trying to get through the barrier around her. “I can’t wait until you are my slave, you little whore. I think I will spend the first month, Hell month, teaching you the lesson about doing what I say, being thankful for whatever your master decides to give you. You win for now, little bitch, but you still carry my spawn, and every seconds it grows, you become more mine.” He growled, showing his real face. Sophie screamed. He laughed and he laughed. Then he disappeared, the shield around the bathroom slid out of place. They ran to her she was working to keep the rain around them, just in case he came back, they noticed the puddle of blood growing on the floor. Dean tried to move the chair, it slid out of the way. Sam pulled her out, she was keeping the rain going.

Gabriel appeared with Cas. “He cheated again, hiding as Terin was cheating, attacking her, making her see something else, none of that is voluntarily choosing to lay with him in love. I can fix things.” She went limp in Dean’s arms. He kissed her brow and stood and laid her on the bed. Cas started with removing the embryo from her, she jerked up from her waist and screamed. Blood dripped from her mouth and lower openings. The scream became a gurgling noise, as she choked on her own blood. Dean and Sam began to panic when Gabriel and Cas did. Sophie was convulsing and they all heard her last breath begin to rasp out.

“Manere in hoc momento!” Rowena appeared and said firmly and loudly. Sophie froze midconvulsion. Her back arched painfully, her pupils dilated, blood caught in the air from her mouth and her vaginal area. Her loose hair was partially stuck to her face and partially caught midair as it had flopped. “Dean if you want Sophie to live come here, do what I ask, save the questions, she lives, anything else, I look dramatic in black.” Dean ran and stood beside Rowena. “Place your dominant hand on her lower belly, laying flat, no gaps betwixt the two. Repeat exactly what I say.

Unclean spawn of the Lord of the Dark.

Let lose the womb of she who bears Yahweh's mark.

The hand of this innocent's true love will fill her with holy light.

Freeing her of that which was left by hate on this night.

By the Holy Trinity,

As I will, so mote it be.”

Dean took a deep breath and repeated verbatim what Rowena had said.

”Unclean spawn of the Lord of the Dark.

Let lose the womb of she who bears Yahweh's mark.

The hand of this innocent's true love will fill her with holy light.

Freeing her of that which was left by hate on this night.”

Rowena told everyone to step away. They all stepped back. Sophie gasped and all the movement began. She was shrieking, Dean cursed and jumped forward trying to grab the hand that started bulging out of her belly. It did it again and stretched her skin as far as it could go. Then it ripped her open, like a creature in her children’s favorite si-fi movie. The thing stuck out it’s bloody, flesh covered head and growled at Rowena. It pulled itself free from Sophie, who was laying limp and still on the bed. It leapt at Rowena and Gabriel snapped his fingers and exploded it. Cas was already healing her womb. Gabriel started working on her other injuries, like her ribs, which were crushed when Mammon had landed on her. Rowena injected her with a tincture of herbs, that should make sure nothing was left behind, to give him access to her without her actually asking him in. It sizzled at the injection site, Sophie screamed and writhed, then a black tarry substance ran out of her vagina. Cas snapped his fingers and it exploded into dust. Rowena made a whushing motion and it blew out the window, which closed behind it. Gabriel did all he could physically, between he and Cas, she was completely healed and intact if they wanted more children. Her body and soul were cleaned of Mammon. So, they sat and waited for her to wake up, Dean on the bed beside her, Rowena and Gabriel, sitting on the dresser, Cas and Sam in the chairs in the room. Gabe chewed on the nails of one hand and snapped the room and everyone in it clean with the other, it no longer looked like a crime scene. Sophie turned toward the window, but she seemed not to see Dean as she stared out the window. Tears ran down and pooled on her hands where they pillowed her face. Dean reached out for her, his hand touched her arm gently.

”Shit! Fuck! Damn!” Cas and Gabriel just looked away. Sophie didn’t even jerk. Dean went back and sat beside Sophie. “Thank you for saving us, but I think we need alone, for awhile.”

”Of course, Darling Dean.” Rowena said, her brogue had thickened with emotion. “We will be watching.” She kissed Sophie’s cheek.

”Dean, take care of them.” Gabriel said as he patted Sam’s shoulder when he got up to lock them in. Then he patted Dean’s and kissed Sophie’s cheek.

Cas couldn’t say much, but he hug both men and stroked Sophie’s hair and kissed her forehead. He finally muttered in a tear-soaked voice. “I blocked your dreams.”

”Thank you, Cas.” Cas nodded. Sam closed and locked the door. They felt the tickle as she warded the room against anyone who might want to bother them. Before either of them could stop him, he touch Sophie’s arm. He screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. Dean grabbed his brother and held him tight. He looked up at Sophie she was trying to squeeze the memory shut. She hadn’t been aware that touching her would allow anyone but Dean to see. “I am so sorry, Sam. You should never have seen that. I understand if you want me to go to another room. I tried, I just wasn’t powerful enough to save her. Atropos said that was how her thread was snipped, she verified with Billie. Jo only had two books, one was this, the other her and Leo dying in a crash high in the Southern Colorado Rockies, the pain would have been less but it would have taken longer. I am sorry, but they didn’t know yet. Atropos said that Caleb and Martin Creaser are dead. An asema got them both. It had killed in the village where they were for two hundred years, always young women about to be wed, sometimes newlywed. They heard the guard, a Filipino hunter, scream. They had come in the open door. He was already dead, the thing came at them, they didn’t have enough time to put themselves on the other side. They hurriedly closed. the door and locked the door. They finally had it trapped, they looked at each other and decided that no more young brides were going out because of it. They fought with everything they had, but asema are noncorporeal, unless they wish to lure, sunlight was the only way to take it down permanently, so it killed them in a rage. By the time others came the sun was up, the asema was ash and the two of them were dead.

“I need to check on the kids and everyone else. I don't know if Daddy knows a friend went down today. Oh God! What if Ellen doesn’t know?” She started shaking again. How do we tell the children about any of this?”

”There my kids and you don’t have to tell them anything, Sophie! I have to tell them! I let you send their Mother back home without even trying to work out our problems!” Sam raged at Sophie.

”I meant all of our children, I said we. Why don’t you say what you mean Sam? If it weren’t for me, none of this would be happening! It’s all my fault. I should have made it impossible for her to leave. I know sorry means nothing right now, but it’s all I’ve got. I love Skye and Reaganne and I got their mother killed. There I said it. The flight leaves the airport for Manaus at six a.m., whether you want to be around me or not, your children and our children die, if you quit, so try in remember I lost someone dear to me too. Try to remember that the man who has been using my mother’s body for almost a year, just raped and impregnated me against my will and would have killed my husband, your brother and my husband’s brother, since you made it clear that we share nothing, if I didn’t slide my power around them and leave myself to be raped again. So, I’m sorry about what you went through today. But my day hasn’t been stellar either. I lost a sister and a brother today.” She pushed past Sam and lay down under the covers. She sobbed silently. “Goodnight, my love.”

”I’ll be there as sure as I finish in the bathroom. I love you.”

”I love you too, please remember when you are talking to the kids not to think about how or what happened to me, just that I can’t come to the phone, but I love them!” She sobbed broken, gasping sobs, holding her heart. Sam started to walk to her.

”Sammy, I know you are hurting. I can’t imagine news that would devastate me more than what you got today, but if you hurt more than you just did. I will kick your teeth down your throat. The only reason I didn’t is cause I know you lost a lot today.” Dean let go of his brother’s arm, when Sammy glared at his hand and braced for the possible punch, he’d give him one then he’d beat the crap out of him for hurting her. Sammy’s face crumpled, he cried and he kept trying to hold the tears back. He just shook his head and went and sat on the side of the bed facing the other bed where Sophie had curled to the wall, she was still sobbing. Dean took a deep breath and went to call his children, mother and Ellen and change especially Ellen’s life forever. He closed the bathroom door and called Cole’s cell. He figured having him prepared was the most he could do for them.

Sam sat there kicking himself in nuts, for hurting the woman he loved, who was the only reason he was alive. How could he have let her believe that he thought this was on her? Nobody told Jo to be unfaithful or to leave behind her children to leave the protection of Sophie’s home with her lover. He thanked Yahweh, that she hadn’t wanted the girls and had left them safe. He was delusional if he thought that when Skye had access to Sophie again she wouldn’t attach herself to her and Cade and Tati would help her keep together until her father and her Auntie could hold her. Jo was telling the truth, Skye acted like she was Sophie’s already. He looked up when Sophie quieted to just crying. Sam’s heart hurt, his soul hurt, his head was throbbing. His brother might kill him, which actually might work out better for Skye and Reaganne, but he just didn’t care any more. He stripped down to nothing, since all he was wearing was sweats and climbed into bed with his sister. He pulled her tight into him. “I am a turd. I know you may never forgive me, but I am more sorry than I can say. I can’t sleep in that bed alone, knowing I hurt you and I’m hurting and we both need the contact. If you want me to go back to my bed and finally get it through my thick head that you are Dean’s, I’ll go, but you have to tell me.” He whispered in her ear, she cried silently, sat up and took off the tee she had put on after the attack. She looked at him, the eyes that had fascinated him since the day she walked out of the building where her office was, we’re full of do much pain, it hurt to look at her, but he didn’t turn from what he had helped to cause.

”I lied. I am in constant turmoil about if my love for you is all sisterly or do I still love you. I know your eyes break my heart, they were happy for a short while, then I destroyed any chance your marriage had. We might die in the Amazon jungle in a few days, if Mammon doesn’t get us first, we no longer have time to pretend we are not confused or that you and my husband are not confused.” The bathroom door opened, Dean got hard at what he saw. “I’ve told you how I felt, you told me how you felt, now the two of you try some honesty, while I go potty.” She stopped by her equally naked husband. “Cade holding together?” Dean nodded. “Good then Tati will. Is Ellen? Does she never want to see me again. She sniffed.

”Ellen said. “No!” Sophie cried when she felt her aunt/stepmother’s pain. Dean kissed her breathless. “Then she asked how you where doing.? I told her you almost died, because when Jo left Mammon was right there. She said they had finally hugged, but were a long way from okay. She didn’t raise a unfaithful, lying, slut and just leaving her children, was an unforgivable sin. She said to not blame yourself, you walked into a trap, to save her. You screamed at her to go back, begged Mammon not to hurt her, then took as much of the pain as you could, which turned out to be a trap for you. That you died, because of the fact that you tried to protect her. And Jo’s last words to you were designed to hurt, since she never spoke to you again. Skye just kept asking if her Daddy was alright? Cade took her and found a quiet corner for her to cry in. They send love to both of you and they sent a pic of CJ saying, “Moma!” And waving. He showed her the file. She said to show Sam after she ran her finger down CJ’s face. Then she raced for the bathroom.

”Please listen Sam.” Dean said as he pulled off his sweats. “I know how you feel and I feel the same. You’re going to meet someone on our quest, she either doesn’t know who or won’t tell me. So, because I know she loves me with her whole being and I her. We get what we all have been denying that we want. You get her, you get my ass, and she and I get to share that amazing cock of yours. When you meet her. It stops, do you give her a chance, then when you are secure, if she wants polyamory, and Sophie who didn’t know what pegging was and other things that show how sheltered her personality keeps her, wants polyamory and we are interested, then we resume. Acceptable?” Dean finished. Sam nodded, then let out a breath he had been holding since he was thirteen. He climbed off the bed and into Dean’s lap. He caressed the perfectly arched brow, chiseled cheeks and rubbed his thumb over the soft, velvety lip. Then he leaned in and kissed Dean like it might never happen again.

Sophie noticed them when she came out. She froze and watched. Her husband kissing their brother was the most sensually arousing thing she had ever seen. She let out a little moan. They turned to look at her. Dean stuck his hand out. She stepped over and took it. He explained, she said as long as he knew that she didn’t love him any less, because she finally let herself be honest.

”Sophia Grace Winchester, I know that I am blessed. I know that you will love me more and more each day until we die. I also know that you will love Sammy in a different, but carnal way, until you die. Now. Sam you are running this show, do how do you want to start?

”With you on your back.” Sophie he took her hand and they kissed until, Dean porn moaned. “I won’t last, if you two, don’t knock that off.“

Sophie straddled his lower thighs and, languidly, like a leopard, stretched across Dean’s thighs until she could slide him into her mouth. She wiggled her bottom, to let Sam know when ever he was ready, do was she. He growled and dove in and started opening her oft dreamt of ass. She purred around a Dean and Dean groaned. She gave him a break and fondled his balls with her fingers and tongue. When Sam could get three fingers in without a hitch. He asked if everyone was ready.

”Yes, Sammy.” Sophie said silkily.

”Yes, Baby Boy.” Dean smirked this is probably the only time he’d get away with calling him that.

Sam held Sophie’s hips firmly and slowly slipped into her hole. He kissed her back and his brother, which wasn’t easy, then, she gently nipped his arm. Sam slid in all the way. She swallowed her husband into her throat. All three of them cried at the pleasure, but would give it up, to have their sassy blond friend, sister and soon-to-be ex-wife back and spare, Skye and Ellen the pain they were in.


End file.
